Historias de familia: El inicio de los tiempos
by Haaiah Linnae
Summary: un futuro incierto, un recuerdo que se desvanece como la oscuridad al amanecer, el inicio del aprendizaje para un elegido por los dioses
1. prologo

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

desde ya pido disculpas por las faltas ortograficas ocurridas durante el capitulo, si encuentran alguna, avisadme, para corregirlo, gracias.

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

Una historia más allá del tiempo, un amor que sobrepaso las barreras de la eternidad, la historia de un ser, que fue capaz de robar el corazón de atenea.

* * *

**Capitulo uno: prologo**

* * *

La historia entrañable sobre el destino singular de dos seres que consiguen sobreponerse al clima de horror y odiosidad que en algún momento amenazó con devorarlos. Porque el amor resultó ser más fuerte.

Ella, la hija predilecta del dios de los cielos, poseedora de los dones de la sabiduría, regente de la guerra justa y diosa de la guerra, la civilización, la estrategia, de las artes, de la justicia y de la habilidad. Una de las principales divinidades del panteón griego y una de los doce dioses olímpicos En la versión más tradicional de su mito se la representa como hija partenogenética de Zeus, nacida de su frente completamente armada después de que se tragase a su madre. Jamás se casó o tuvo amantes, manteniendo una virginidad perpetua. Era imbatible en la guerra, ni el mismo Ares pudo derrotarla.

El, un humano que fue bendecido por la protección de los dioses poco después de nacer, entregado completamente a su diosa, capaz de lo imposible por esta, un héroe épico, romántico y lirico, con un pasado trágico, un futuro incierto.

Creciendo bajo la atenta mirada de su protectora madre adoptiva, con los suaves y delicados cuidados que las sacerdotisas y ninfas pueden ofrecer, y educado por los dioses de la luna y del sol en las artes de la cacería y las artes musicales, compartiendo tiempo con Zeus y Dionisio, mejorando sus habilidades con Hermes y Hefestos.

Todos estos, y más dioses, crearon un hombre único e inigualable, con todas las características de un héroe digno de su aprecio, Noble, bondadoso, valiente, fuerte, fiel, humano…

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y sino, decidme que esta mal, para mejorar, gracias por leer.

* * *

besos y abrazos psicológicos(XD)


	2. Los dioses de la tierra

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

desde ya pido disculpas por las faltas ortograficas ocurridas durante el capitulo, si encuentran alguna, avisadme, para corregirlo, gracias.

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

Una historia más allá del tiempo, un amor que sobrepaso las barreras de la eternidad, la historia de un ser, que fue capaz de robar el corazón de atenea.

* * *

**Capitulo dos: los dioses de la tierra**

* * *

Luego de derrotar a su padre, Zeus sufrió la misma preocupación de sus antepasados, y después de que fuera profetizado por Urano y Gea, que su primera esposa, Metis, daría a luz un dios más grande que él, siguió su concejo y la encerró en su vientre. Sin embargo Metis ya estaba encinta de Atenea, varios meses después, con graves dolores de cabeza, Zeus ordeno a Hefestos que abriera su cabeza, y este obedeció, con su hacha minoica de doble hoja, el Labrys, a orillas del rio Tritón, Atenea saltó de su cabeza completamente adulta, totalmente armada y llamó al ancho cielo con su claro grito de guerra. Y Urano tembló al oírlo, y la Madre Gea.

La diosa fue recibida entre la algarabía general, se realizaron festejos en honor a su nacimiento, y entre tantos dioses ebrios, la recién nacida se perdía, simplemente no comprendía porque su iguales debían de beber vino para divertirse, así que, camuflándose de los abrazos de los ebrios Hermes y Dionisio, se apartó de allí, saliendo del gran templo, sentándose en los escalones.

Suspiro, miro el cielo antes de volver a suspirar, aun no entendía cuáles eran sus obligaciones, de todo lo que Hestia y Gea le habían dicho, solo había entendido que era la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, pero, ¿que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?, aun no le habían explicado sobre su nacimiento y su divino padre estaba tan feliz como borracho, tirado en algún lugar del salón donde se habían reunido los dioses para celebrar su nacimiento, pero el alcohol y todo eso le parecía simplemente inaceptable, ¿acaso eso tenía que ver con su nuevas funciones?, esa y muchas preguntas más rondaban en su cabeza

-¿acaso la sabia Atenea no disfruta de las fiestas organizadas en su honor?-pregunto una voz grave a un lado

-¿eh…?-miro y encontró a un hermoso joven de cabellos rojos y ojos tan azules como el lago más cristalino

-es cierto, aun no me he presentado, soy Apolo, dios de la juventud y el sol, en un honor, joven Atenea-

-¿Apolo?-

-así es, pensaba unirme a la fiesta, pero si la festejada no participa de ella, no tendría mucho sentido-

-eso… es que el bullicio… y todos esos dioses ebrios…-

-te entiendo, pero ya los conocerás más adelante, he de suponer que aún no te han mostrado tu templo-

-no…-

-pues permíteme ser tu guía…joven Atenea-el dios le extendió la mano

-gracias…-acepto y ayudada por el dios a pararse, se alejaron hacia la escalinata, Apolo iba contándole la historia de los dioses, desde los inicios, las guerras, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser relevante

-admira… este será tu templo Atenea, el octavo templo celestial, el de la tierra…-

-¿la tierra? He oído eso varias veces, pero ¿qué es?-

-Gea y Hera aceptaron otorgarte la potestad sobre aquel territorio-

-aún son pequeños pueblos, pero humanos sobreviven sobre aquellas tierras…-

-¿humanos?-

-así es y tu deber será protegerlos, guiarlos por el buen camino-

-protegerlos, para eso servirá mi armadura, ¿cierto?-

-así es… aun no parece que vaya a pasar algo, pero varios dioses intentaran destruir a esos humanos, aun debemos dejar que florezcan, pero tu deber será protegerlos…-

-pero… ¿acaso no pueden hacerlo por si mismos?-

-no, no tienen poderes como nosotros, su vida se limita a esa existencia, para luego morir e ir al inframundo-

-oh, entiendo…-

-tu sabiduría es incomparable Atenea, espero que sepas utilizar tus dones para el bien-

-lo are…-

-cambiando de tema… ¿piensas hacer el voto de castidad?-

-¿qué es?-

-juramentar conservar tu virginidad eternamente, lejos del contacto carnal y los placeres mundanos-

-qué horror…-

-mi hermosa hermana menor, Artemisa, ya ha juramentado hace mucho, sinceramente me emociona esto de ser el mayor, adoro a todas mis hermanas, y quiero lo mejor para ellas, protegerlas del pecado, pero al fin y al cabo, es tu decisión, pequeña, piénsalo bien…-

-lo hare…-

-¿al juramento?-

-sí, si he de proteger a los humanos de los que me hablas, quiero verme libre de cualquier deseo, creo que es algo con lo que puedo vivir…-

-tus palabras hacen saltar de alegría mi corazón, pequeña Atenea, aun no lleva mucho tiempo desde tu nacimiento y has demostrado una madures intangible e irreprochable, inteligencia digna de la sabia Atenea-

-dime, ¿qué haces tú cuando te aburres?-

-toco música, te invito a acompañarme, me reuniré con las musas, podrás conocerlas y estrechar lazos con tus hermanas, ¿te parece?-

-me encantaría…- sonrió cual niña pequeña a la cual se le da algún dulce, ambos dioses se marcharon colina abajo, hacia el monte parnaso, donde el dios, ya había reunido a su jóvenes hermanas, para que se prepararan para tocar a la neonata Atenea, los dioses llegaron y fueron recibidos entre vivas y alegría por parte de las musas y ninfas, algunos pajarillos y pequeños animalillos, Apolo dejo a Atenea sobre un tronco caído y tomando su lira, recostado contra un manzano, empezó a asir lar cuerdas con maestría.

La música de Apolo era como si la luz del sol se hubiese transformado en música, poniendo orden en toda la naturaleza y el plectro de su lira era el rayo de sol, eso era lo que veía Atenea mientras disfrutaba de la tonada suave y melancólica.

La tarde paso, dando entrada a la noche, aun podían oírse las risas de los borrachos dioses que seguían festejando, sin la festejada. Pero eso no parecía importarle a esta, pues se encontraba muy interesada en descubrir aquel mundo misterioso, del que le hablo su hermano mayor.

Vino a recogerla Artemisa, para conducirla hacia su nuevo templo, donde fue recibida por su nuevas guardianas y sacerdotisas, quienes emocionadas la reverenciaban mientras le juraban fidelidad eterna, luego de una breve ceremonia, pudo ir a dormir, por primera vez en su corta existencia

-¿quién es?-pregunto mientras caminaban por los alrededores del templo principal, señalando hacia un pequeño coliseo, desde donde se oían gritos y el sonido de las espadas al cortar el aire, entre tanta muchedumbre reunida, reconoció a un alto y hermoso hombre, que contextura musculosa, que cortaba todo a su paso con el hacha de doble filo.

-ah, ese es ares, siempre entrena aquí con sus generales de elite, ya sabes, su guerreros más poderosos…-

-ya veo…-

-solo quiero que me prometas algo, Atenea-

-lo que quiera, hermano mayor-

-no le hables a ese sujeto, es nuestro hermano, pero es el desquiciado dios de la guerra-

-¿pero esa no era yo?-

-sí, tú eres de la guerra justa y la estrategia, del razonamiento bélico, mientras ares es el dios de la guerra violenta, son sentidos, de la devastación, del derramamiento de sangre sin causa…-

-que detestable…-

-por eso, te pido no te acerques a él... no vaya a ser que, intente algo contra ti…-

-no te preocupes, no me acercare a él…-

-bien, entonces prosigamos nuestro camino…-dijo el entusiasmado dios llevando del brazo a la diosa, hacia donde se encontraba Zeus

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y sino, decidme que esta mal, para mejorar, gracias por leer.

* * *

besos y abrazos psicológicos(XD)


	3. corazón humano

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

desde ya pido disculpas por las faltas ortograficas ocurridas durante el capitulo, si encuentran alguna, avisadme, para corregirlo, gracias.

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

Una historia más allá del tiempo, un amor que sobrepaso las barreras de la eternidad, la historia de un ser, que fue capaz de robar el corazón de atenea.

* * *

**Capitulo tres: corazón humano**

* * *

andaba por los largos caminos de aquellas tierras, seguida por su corte, quienes cuidaban de ella, había algo allí que le atraía, aun no lo sabía, pero tenía la sensación de haber pasado miles de veces por aquel lugar, aunque apenas era la primera vez que su padre le permitía descender a la tierra, claro, bajo su atenta mirara constantemente, la brisa, el cielo, los árboles, los pájaros, la vida se respiraba en el ambiente, y ella, avanzaba tímidamente, como si con cada paso, fuese a herir el suelo, su vestido de gasa y seda blanco, bailaba con el viento, mientras sus largos cabellos castaños danzaban al vaivén de sus caderas, y sus ojos, eso ojos grises heredados de su madre, tan profundos como los secretos del erebo, la mujer, miraba con la curiosidad de una niña, que descubre un paraje aislado, secreto, imaginario, perfecto, único, suyo.

A cada lado del camino había extensos prados de verde hierba, mariposas revoloteando y jugueteando entre hermosas flores de muchos colores.

-¿podemos detenernos?-

-¿se ha cansado mi señora?- pregunto preocupada una de las escuderas

-no, no…solo que me ha gustado este lugar, y quisiera poder admirar su belleza un poco más…-

-ya veo…-dijo un poco aliviada- entonces elija usted donde desea descansar-

-allí…-señalo un sauce, cerca de un cristalino arrollo

Su sequito asintió complacido.

El silencio que inundaba aquel lugar solo era roto por los cantos de las aves, pronto por unas risillas femeninas, eran ninfas, que distinguieron a la joven diosa y vinieron a jugar con esta, quien complacida acepto, trenzaron su suaves cabellos, bailaron y danzaron al ritmo de bellas melodías entonadas por las musas, que se acercaron a la pequeña fiesta.

Poco a poco, todo regreso a la calma, las ninfas se marcharon al atardecer, cuando el cielo estaba envuelto en llamas, que, gradualmente, iban dando lugar a los colores más suaves como lilas y rosados.

Sus escoltas descansaban apoyadas en el sauces, mientras las sacerdotisas conversaban animadamente, y ella, sumergía los pies en el arroyo, un pececillo dorado jugueteo a su alrededor, robándole una risita encantadora.

-hola… ¿quieres jugar?-pregunto sonriente, sus sacerdotisas la miraron, para luego regresar a su conversación al ver que se trataba de un pez- ¿tienes nombre?- volvió a preguntar, el pececillo rodeo una vez más sus pies antes de continuar su camino- ¡buen viaje!-exclamo mientras veía alejarse al pequeño animalito.

Pero algo en el aire cambio, algo que la puso tensa, algo que solo ella pudo sentir, miro a su alrededor, buscando el origen de aquello, y como si estuviera hipnotizada, camino saliendo del agua, pasando cerca a sus guardianas, regresando al camino de tierra con las sandalias doradas en manos, vio algo, algo acercarse, una figura, un sollozo, cascotes de caballos, gritos enfurecidos, llanto, y desapareció en una estela dorada.

Se detuvo, todo paso tan rápido, vio una mujer, de largos cabellos negros, cansada, asustada, su vestido ensuciado con tierra, desaliñada, llegar ante ella, pasarle algo, mientras que con sus ojos ámbar pedía ayuda a gritos, una flecha cruzo el aire velozmente, clavándose en su pecho, de sus labios salía sangre, pero sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas ahora, pedían algo más.

-cuídalo…por favor…- la vida se le escapaba de las manos, mientras los cascotes se acercaban cada vez más, ambas cayeron de rodillas, con una mano sostenía aquello y con la otra sostenía a la mujer, esta sonrió antes de dar su último suspiro de vida, susurrando palabras que se perdieron con el viento.

Y exploto, se vio envuelta en energía dorada, mientras se ponía de pie, con aquello en brazos aun, en su mano libra, apareció su lanza y apenas sostenido del su otra mano su escudo, el casco cubrió su cabeza, mientas su divinidad despertaba de aquel casi eterno letargo.

Después, relinchidos, gritos de horror, golpes secos, mas cascotes de caballos, que ahora se alejaban, varios cuerpos permanecían quietos metros adelante, vestidos de grises atuendos y rojas capas, cuando volvió en sí, distinguió aquellos cuerpos, no estaban muertos, permanecían inconscientes, miro al cielo y luego de nuevo a la mujer, se agacho ante esta, parecía dormir plácidamente, con una sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro de ángel, una tiara dorada termino de caer de sus cabellos, poso su mano en la mejilla de la mujer y le dedico una oración, otorgándole un lugar en los elíseos, había sido la primera humana en encontrarse en el camino, y la acompañaría cada vez que su destino se cruzara en alguna guerra, mientras que a aquellos hombres, los condenaba a la eternidad del infierno por su delito, y regreso la vista al infante envuelto en sabanas, el llanto se había detenido, podía percibir una extraña tranquilidad en el pequeño humano, una tranquilidad que le dio alegría a su alma inmortal, y por primera vez, sintió nacer en ella un sentimiento extraño, algo que le ordenaba a cuidar al pequeño, a quererlo, a protegerlo, le dedico una sonrisa y el pequeño dejo escapar risillas mientras que con sus regordetes deditos intentaba alcanzar a la hermosa y joven mujer.

Se incorporó, se dio vuelta y vio el camino, estaba lejos, arrastrando aun sus armas y con el infante a cuestas, regreso sobre sus pasos, al verla llegar, su sequito se puso en alerta, su vestido estaba ensangrentado, se dejó caer una vez más, y lloro, y sonrió, mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, soltando las armas y abrazando fuertemente al niño.

-lo hare… lo protegeré con toda mi alma, este es mi juramento ante ti…- susurro sellando su pacto

La noche llego, la luna atravesaba el manto azul, mientras la diosa regresaba a su palacio, seguida por su corte, con un niño dormido en brazos, una pila de piedra en mitad del salón del trono, utilizada por las sacerdotisas para las ofrendas, fue el lugar indicado para dejar dormir a la tierna criatura, la doncella regente de aquel templo, se sentó en el trono, apoyo su rostro en uno de sus puños, apoyado contra el brazo del asiento.

-¿no desea dormir, mi señora?- pregunto una de las sacerdotisas, mientras todas permanecían de rodillas detrás de la pila de ofrendas

-no… mi deseo es proteger a este niño…-

-este ha sido un día agotador, debe descansar mi señora, su hermana enojara si va en contra sus órdenes-

-nosotras cuidaremos de él…-

-podrá verlo al despertar…-

-acompáñenos, por favor…-con cuidado, ayudaron a levantarse a la diosa, acompañándola hacia sus aposentos, bañándola con en las enormes bañeras, quitándole sus ropas ensangrentadas, cubriéndola de suaves y limpias sedas y aceites aromáticos dejándola descansar en la enorme cama.

Podía ver niebla a su alrededor, llanto, sombras pasar frente a ella, voces dar alaridos de dolor, el ruido de las cadenas chocar contra el suelo, hacía calor y frio, era insoportable estar allí.

Abrió los ojos, pequeñas gotitas de sudor recorrían su rostro, el sol se escabullía tras las cortinas aun corridas, se incorporó, intentando recordar que hacia allí, y una vez que su mente se volvió nítida, aun con la túnica de tiras, salió de la habitación corriendo hacia el salón del trono, pero no lo encontró, no encontró a su pequeño protegido y se desespero

-buenos días mi señora- saludo una de las sacerdotisas, cargando al bebe que dormía en sus brazos-le hemos llevado para alimentarlo y bañarle, está completamente limpio y cambiado, como un príncipe-

-bien…-se acercó y cuando intento alzar al infante, las puertas del templo se abrieron de par en par, e ingreso envuelta en luz plateada.

-atenea, mi joven hermana-

-artemisa- sonrió- saludos hermana mayor, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-he escuchado que harás el juramento de castidad-

-pues has escuchado bien, ¿acaso apolo te ha contado?-

-tú misma lo has dicho, pero no he venido a eso por ahora, mi padre me ha comentado sobre el ligero inconveniente que tuviste ayer, vine para comprobar que estabas bien-

-lo estoy, no ha sido nada grave…-

-¿pero puedo saber dónde estaban tus guardianas en ese momento?- pregunto un tanto molesta

-yo les di un brebaje para que durmieran, y escape de su cuidado- mintió buscando salvarlas del castigo al que seguro las sometería.

-el algo triste oír eso de tus labios, hermana, me temo que de ocurrir de nuevo, no tengas las misma suerte-

-lo tendré en cuenta, no volverá a pasar…-

-pues me alegro, pero puedo darme cuenta que tienes un nuevo inquilino en casa-

-así es, aun desconozco su nombre-

-¿lo cuidaras?-

-pienso hacerlo-

-atenea, los humanos necesitan muchos cuidados, me preocupa si serás capaz de hacerlo-

-lo hare… selo prometí a esa humana-

-entiendo, promesas son promesas, Atenea, pero recuerda, los niños humanos son muy frágiles-

-lo recordare…-

-entonces me retiro, mañana vendré…-

-te esperaremos…-

La diosa mayor se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, afuera, la esperaban sus escoltas, que poseían alas de ángel.

-nos vamos…-ordeno casi molesta

-si- respondió una de ellas, con una armadura blanca y largos cabellos negros, se giró, mirando a las demás-es hora de irnos- exclamo y todas levantaron el vuelo, agitando sus alas mientras seguían el carruaje plateado, jalado por corceles blancos de crines grises, en el que viajaba la hermosa diosa de la luna.

-Etiala…-llamo

-mi señora…- se acercó al lado del carruaje

-…-

-¿ha ocurrido algo mi señora?-

-pues si… jamás lo espere, pero la joven Atenea ha mentido para salvar a tus compañeras-

-¿quiere que me encargue?-

-aun no… quiero que vayas y las vigiles, no las pierdas de vista-

-así lo hare…-asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió hasta el pequeño grupo de ángeles que la seguían-Merecía-

-sí, mi general- se acercó rápidamente

-quedas al mando, Ebeliel, Anderes, conmigo-ordeno, la primera llevo la mano derecha con los dedos juntos hacia la frente, obedeciendo la orden y las segundas, que levaban los ojos vendados, siguieron a la peli azabache

-a veces me pregunto porque siempre las lleva consigo- exclamo, acercándose a su compañera

-es porque ella misma las ha entrenado…-respondió merecía, la coronel, mientras veía al trio alejarse velozmente

-ahh…que cansancio…-exclamo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierba

-pero debes admitir que vivir aquí, con la señora atenea es más sencillo que estar al lado de artemisa-

-eso me recuerda, Etiala ya debe haber sido asignada a general-

-esa mujer y su carácter me tenían cansada, siempre era, levántense, es tarde, vamos, entrenen más duro, blablablá…-

-pues me alegro que me recuerdes, Alessia…-dijo una vos a su espalda, a ambas las recorrió un escalofrió y se giraron lentamente

-Etiala…-

-ahora comprendo porque artemisa las envió aquí, buscaba deshacerse de ustedes…-

-no… no es lo que piensas Etiala…-

-nosotras solo estábamos…-

-¡silencio!-ordeno molesta-tengo el deber de corregir a las subordinadas que hablan a espaldas de nuestra señora-

-¡no, Etiala, no lo hagas!-

-Anderes… debes hacer que comprendan de una vez su lugar en el ejército de atenea-

-si-respondió, se acercó y las tomo a ambas de la cabeza

-un ángel sin alas, no es nada… un ángel sin su arma no es nada, un ángel sin su señor no es nada, un ángel sin su alma, no es nada…- respondió y cientos de luces envolvieron a las dos muchachas, quienes gritaban, pero su voz no era oída por nadie, parecían mudas.

-alto…- y Anderes se detuvo- lo diré una vez más, su deber aquí es proteger a atenea, por ahora os perdonare la vida… pero cuando volváis al santuario, el concejo se encargara de ustedes- dijo mirando a ambas que permanecían quietas, con sus miradas agachadas

-si…-

-espero que no hallan más de estos conflictos- tomo vuelo y se marchó, seguida por sus alumnas

-mi durandal…- susurro recordando su aspada de largo alcance, que la perdió por desobedecer órdenes directas de artemisa

-mi labrys…-recordó su hacha de doble filo, perdida por acabar con unas aprendices.

Ambas pagaban sus culpas, habían tenido la suerte que Artemisa no las enviara a los campos de ares, pero Etiala siempre les recordaba sus errores, no se creían capaces de cargar con el estigma de perder sus armas, su clan, su honor y sus alas…

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y sino, decidme que esta mal, para mejorar, gracias por leer.

* * *

besos y abrazos psicológicos(XD)


	4. Unción de guardianes

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

desde ya pido disculpas por las faltas ortograficas ocurridas durante el capitulo, si encuentran alguna, avisadme, para corregirlo, gracias.

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

¿quien es ese niño que llego a los brazos de la diosa de la sabiduría una tarde?

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: unción de guardianes**

* * *

Hubiera querido quedarse, pero pronto llego Hermes para escoltarla hacia el templo de su padre, donde la recibieron las musas, pronto llego ante Zeus, quien le indico el camino a su nueva lección.

-una forma especialmente bien desarrollada de sentido común…- dijo mientras parloteaba y la menor miraba por la ventana y suspiraba

-¿acaso mis clases son tan aburridas como para que no le prestes atención Atenea?-

-no padre, solo es que pensaba en el niño que vive ahora en mi templo-

-oh, ese niño, comprendo que este feliz puesto que su presencia es algo nuevo en tu vida, joven Atenea, peor aún no hemos terminado la parte central de tus nuevas obligaciones, así que hazme el favor de prestar atención, tal vez pueda darte la tarde libre hoy también…-

La castaña suspiro antes de acomodarse en su asiento y mirar a su padre, quien proseguía con la explicación.

-miel, miel, miel…-repetía mientras buscaban entre los jarrones la dichosa sustancia que una de las sacerdotisas la mando a buscar-¡herse! ¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba la miel?-

-¡en el jarrón blanco con bordes azules, junto a la mirra y el trigo!-respondió desde la otra habitación.

-¿pero que es mirra?-volvió a gritar.

-solo ve hasta la mesada de al lado de la ventana, hay un pote de caoba, y dice mirra, al lado está la miel-

-¡está bien, ya voy!-dijo tomando el jarrón que la habían mandado a buscar.

-vaya que ustedes las amazonas de Artemisa sois muy lentas…-

-no soy amazona, yo era un ángel…- dijo sentándose al lado de la mesa de mármol sobre la cual la sacerdotisa preparaba la leche.

-¿y se puede saber qué ocurrió?-

-un error, rechace una orden de Artemisa…-

-ya veo, ¿y por eso vino aquella chica a imponeros el castigo de transgresión?-

-pues si-

-entiendo, ¿y tú arma, que pasó con ella?-

-no lo sé, supongo que la encerraron en el infierno, hasta que termine mi castigo…-

-¿lo mismo ocurrió con tu compañera?-

-algo… ella mato a una aprendices… pero era porque planeaba rebelarse…-

-¿y nunca se lo dijo a Artemisa?-

-sabes que ella no escucha razones, solo importan los hechos… -

-es verdad, pero venga no te preocupes, cuando acabe esto, podrán volver al templo de la luna…-

-dudo que Artemisa nos quiera de regreso, de seguro nos enviara a los campos de ares…-

-entonces, hagan lo mejor que puedan aquí, tal vez Atenea interceda a su favor-

-¿tú crees?-

-claro, aunque aún no ha pasado mucho tiempo, la señora Atenea ha demostrado tener un gran corazón-

-es porque aun parece una niña…-

-aun así…ojala conserve esa personalidad-

-¡Herse! ¿Ya has acabado de preparar la leche?-exclamo otra de las sacerdotisas desde el gran salón.

-¡ya voy, Aglauro, ya voy!- respondió echando el contenido del tazón de cerámica en la mamila y caminando junto a la escudera hacia donde se encontraba la mayor de las sacerdotisas, cargando al infante.

-¡Herse! Hasta que te has dignado en aparecer-

-me disculpo-

-venga, trae la leche, que este niño necesita alimentarse-

-si…-le pasó lo exigido por la rubia, quien a su vez le dio de beber al pequeño

-es hermoso…-

-lo es, tendré que consultar a las parcas, tal vez puedan decirnos sobre su destino…-

-¿iras a verlas?-

-al anochecer… por ahora, ve a ayudar a Pandraso con las ofrendas-

-si…-

Ambas, la doncella menor y la escudera salieron de allí, hacia el patio del templo, donde de grandes toneles de barro y arcilla, Pandraso sacaba algunas hierbas, mientras la otra escudera, sostenía la gran cantidad de plantas que la primera iba sacando.

-nos han mandado a ayudarlas-

-bien, entonces prepara las ofrendas de olivo y trigo-

Pasaron allí el resto de la mañana, hasta entrada ya la tarde, que fue cuando llego Atenea de sus clases de aprendizaje, todas fueron a recibirlas, y una vez cómodas en el salón del trono, sosteniendo al bebe que dormía entre sus brazos, miro a su pequeña corte, organizadas en dos filas, en la primera sus tres sacerdotisas y en la segunda, las escoltas, que no quitaban del suelo la vista.

-Alessia, Megara…-

-¿sí?- preguntaron levantando la mirada.

-¿cómo os ha ido durante estos días?-

Pero las dos no respondieron, entonces miro a Aglauro quien tomó la palabra.

-han sido de mucha ayuda, mi señora, además han demostrado la entrega total a su servicio…-

-me alegro, entonces me gustaría haceros una proposición…- volvió a mirar a las escoltas- ¿os gustaría formar parte de mi ejercito?-

-¿cómo ha dicho?-

-así es, quisiera que se unieran a mi casa, puedo hablar con Artemisa, si gustan claro, los deberes son casi los mismos de los últimos días, además se encargaran de entrenar a las futuras aspirantes…-

-sería un placer…-asintieron amabas, sonrientes, mientras de sus ojos escapaban lagrimas.

-qué bueno, además, quería asignaros como las escoltas de este pequeño, puedo saber que muchos peligros le rodearan, y que mejor quedos ángeles hábiles y fuertes para protegerles…-

-pero señora Atenea… la diosa Artemisa, nos asignó protegerla a usted…-

-lo sé, yo hablare con ella, le hare saber que aunque no lo parezca, puedo cuidarme por mi sola, aún faltan cosas por aprender…-

-será como usted desee…-

La diosa sonrió complacida, esa misma tarde, se dirige acompañada por las dos escoltas y Etiala, pues Aglauro estaba invocando a las miras y Pandraso, hacia el templo de la luna, donde Artemisa ya la esperaba, avisada de lo que había acontecido por Etiala.

-se sincera Atenea, no le des tanta vuelta al asunto-dijo luego que la diosa llevara hablando por casi media hora con una larga introducción.

-quiero que permitas que las escoltas que pusiste para mí, formen parte de mi casa-

-lo suponía…-

-¿así?-

-no por nada soy la diosa de la luna, además, puedo percibir lo que mis guerreras sienten, no es muy difícil saberlo cuando celebran mentalmente tu ofrecimiento- miro de reojo a sus guerreras que bajaron la vista al suelo- eres mi hermana, te adoro, pero no creo que mis subordinadas puedan servirte como se debe…-

-escuche por allí que pensabas deshacerte de ellas hace tiempo, así que si ya no las consideras útiles en tu casa, permite que pasen a la mía…-

-no estoy acostumbrada a eso, pero creo que no poder hacerte cambiar de parecer, ¡Etiala!-

-ordene usted-

-escolta a Atenea a la salida, déjenme un rato a solas con ellas-

-pero Artemisa…-

-te recuerdo que aún son mis subordinadas, Atenea, además este es mi dominio y ellas hicieron un juramento ante el estigia hace mucho tiempo-

-está bien…- dijo resignada mientras caminaba fuera del templo, acompañada por Herse y Etiala.

Una vez solas, Artemisa camino cerca al trono, miro una y otra vez por la ventana, al cabo de un buen rato, solo exclamo:

-las libero del sello de la casa de la luna, pero no podrán volver a hablar de su servicio hacia mí, ya no serán bienvenidas aquí, y en el caso que se les ocurra volver, serán vuestros propios clanes quienes acaben con ustedes…- sentencio con molestia, al parecer las clases de relajación con apolo estaban rindiendo sus frutos, puesto que ahora si había podido controlarse.

-gracias señora Artemisa…-

-¡silencio! No he dado permiso que dos seres de vuestra calaña emitan palabra alguna, de ahora en adelante, su boca solo servirá para obedecer órdenes de Atenea, ninguna otra palabra podrá escapar de sus labios, ahora lárguense de mi vista-

Y no se hicieron de rogar, conocían bastante bien a Artemisa como para querer enfrentarse a su complicado carácter.

De vuelta en el templo, frente al trono, arrodilladas ante la diosa de la sabiduría, ambas guardianas recibían de parte de la castaña, el galardón que significaba que pertenecían a su orden.

-a ustedes, Alessia, Megara, os nombro guardianes del octavo templo, el de la tierra, lo virginal e innato, la fecundidad y la historia... seréis las regentes de los héroes-

-pero, señora Atenea, ¿está usted segura?-

-me fio de vosotras, confió en que sabréis llevar a cabo vuestras funciones-

-si…-

se llevaron el puño al corazón, dando a entender que aceptaban sus nuevas funciones dentro de la casa de Atenea.

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y sino, decidme que esta mal, para mejorar, gracias por leer.

* * *

besos y abrazos psicológicos(XD)


	5. Nombre

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

Desde ya pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas ocurridas durante el capitulo, si encuentran alguna, avisadme, para corregirlo, gracias.

Me disculpo también por el capitulo dos, ocurrió un error al momento de hacer alguna modificaciones, pero ya esta solucionado(20:11 pm) o eso espero.

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

¿quien es ese niño que llego a los brazos de la diosa de la sabiduría una tarde?

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: nombre**

* * *

Desde muy tempranas horas había movimiento en el octavo templo, perteneciente a la joven diosa atenea.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que llegase a este mundo saltando de la cabeza de su padre, armada y con el grito de guerra escapando de su garganta, alguno días desde que aquella humana le encomendase el cuidado de aquel niño y un día desde que recibiese a Alessia y Megara en su ejército, y la razón de aquel alboroto, era el hecho que justamente el día anterior, durante la ceremonia, una de las guardianas, simplemente pregunto:

-¿cómo se llama el pequeño?- había dicho con total inocencia la joven escudera.

En aquel momento, atenea cayo en la cuenta de que el pequeño no tenía ningún nombre, o aquella mujer no se lo había dicho, pero el asunto es que considero pertinente ponerle nombre, y por ello, organizo al día siguiente, la ceremonia para ponerle nombre y tal vez de todas las habitantes del templo, la más nerviosa era ella, puesto que una cosa era hablar ante cinco personas, y otra era hacerlo ante los dioses olímpicos, quienes asistirían al evento, y debía hacerlo bien, después de todo, era la diosa de la sabiduría, había prestado mucha atención a las lecciones de su padre, y sería una buena oportunidad para demostrar su avance.

Caída la tarde, Pandraso y herse había preparado las ofrendas para los dioses, Alessia y Megara se encargaron de cargas con la decoración de aquí para allá, mientras una alterada Aglauro ponía todo en su lugar.

Luego, todas se prepararon, se bañaron, vistieron con hermosas ropas blancas y joyas de oro, echaron perfumes de flores y fragancias frescas, y sobre todo, prepararon al niño, envuelto en blancas sabanas.

Y llego la hora, el primero en llegar fue Poseidón, tan puntual como siempre, acompañado por su esposa Anfitrite, y escoltados por sus siete generales o marines, luego Deméter y Hestia llegaron juntas, acompañadas por sus ángeles guardianes, artemisa fue la siguiente en llegar, junto a apolo, las musas y sus respectivos escuderos, casi al final llegaron Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Hefestos y afrodita, pues todos venían del templo principal, donde había tenido una pequeña reunión, todos acompañados por sus escoltas, y al final, para dar por concluida la lista de invitados, llegaron hades, junto a Perséfone, y sus más allegados espectros.

Las horas, gracias, parcas y algunas ninfas, así como las nodrizas de los diferentes dioses, llegaron cuando se daba inicio a la ceremonia y fueron bien recibidas.

Luego de que las sacerdotisas a cargo hicieran las respectivas ofrendas para cada dios y las oraciones emitidas para vanagloriarlos, atenea tomo la palabra, estaba nerviosa, tenía todas las miradas sobre su persona, pero percibió la confianza que le transmitían sus sacerdotisas y escuderas y suspirando, empezó a hablar.

Primero agradeció la presencia de los dioses, luego explicó el por qué se encontraban allí reunidos y ordeno que trajeran al infante, que llego en manos de una de las tantas ninfas que había acudido.

Entonces Zeus tomo la palabra, bendijo al niño, concediéndole muchos dones y una larga vida, luego las parcas, a quienes Aglauro no pudo pedirles la oración del destino del niño puesto que se negaban a hacerlo, dieron a conocer al fin el porvenir de tan adorable criatura.

-una larga vida, muchos obstáculos, guerras, muchos caminos y una sola elección…- fue lo que dijo la menor de las parcas, sorprendiendo a todos, aquel niño, que no pertenecía a la estirpe de los dioses por ninguna rama, sería un héroe, lo que significaba que su nombre llegaría a la posteridad, seria recordado en las memorias de los ancianos por sus valerosas hazañas, conmoviendo a los presente, y llenándolos de emoción y ganas de educar a tal criatura y ser considerados su tutor.

Pudo ver sombras cruzarse en frente, gritos aterradores llenos de dolor, el ruido de las cadenas chocar contra el suelo, hacía calor y frio, era insoportable estar allí.

Ese sueño regreso a su mente, se preguntó varias veces que seria, ¿acaso algún presagio? ¿Era este el destino de su protegido?, sea lo que fuese, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Después pudo ver rostros, rostros conocidos, pero que jamás vio antes, mientras en mitad de su dolor, le dedicaban miradas amorosas y llenas de agradecimiento y convicción.

Y cientos de imágenes cruzaron su mente velozmente, y desapareciendo tal como llegaron, entre rizas, llantos, voces y alaridos de pena, todo esto pasaba mientras oía el destino escogido para aquel niño que recién ahora que lo veía de nuevo, le parecía haberlo visto antes.

-dime atenea, ¿cuál ser a su nombre?- pregunto Hera cargando ahora al infante, sacándola de aquel casi invisible trance, que duro lo mismo que la eternidad en su corazón, pero ni un suspiro en el universo.

-debe ser un nombre valeroso, gratificante y lleno de honor…-agrego Zeus casi tan emocionado como Hera

-Einios…- susurro casi inmediatamente

-¿Einios? Entonces que la eternidad de tu nombre perdure por generaciones, Einios…- aclamo Zeus orgulloso, mientras lo presentes daban aclamaciones eufóricas por el pequeño niño que continuaba dormido en brazos de Hera, acomodado cálidamente en su pecho.

Luego de algunos sermones más por parte de Zeus y otros de Hera, además de apolo y Poseidón, puesto que Hades se negó a hablar, atenea los invito a pasar al salón del banquete, donde aviso que no habría vino, no en su templo.

Para desesperación de Dionisio y Hermes, quienes dejaron escapar bufidos, puesto que era esta bebida, su favorita, y quitándoles algunas sonrisas a los demás presentes, por el comportamiento infantil de los dioses jóvenes del vino y el comercio.

La cena banquete paso sin complicaciones, sin considerar que a toda costa Dionisos buscaba que atenea dejara que hubiera vino, pero la diosa no se dejó amedrentar por su también joven hermano, apoyándose del hecho de que era una ceremonia en honor a un niño, y no dejaría que dioses ebrios apestando a alcohol, estuvieran presentes en su templo, cuando creyó que el dios peli vino tinto, había comprendido lo dicho anteriormente, este llego sonriente, siguiéndola otra vez, buscando que la diosa concediera su pequeño capricho.

No fue un desenfreno total, ni tampoco fue tan aburrido, es más, por primera vez, vio a los dioses charlar civilizadamente, de temas interesantes, recibiendo felicitaciones de varios de sus iguales, ya que según ellos, había sido una fiesta tranquila, sutil y amena.

Una vez finalizada la reunión, con todos los dioses marchados y con las palabras de apoyo de sus parientes, se marchó a su habitación, dejo que sus súbditas descansaran, al día siguiente limpiarían todo, se echó a la cama y vio como dormía aquel niño, que había logrado que la dejaran dormir con él.

Y deseando descubrir sus sueños, murmuro adormecida:

-Einios… tu grandeza superara a los dioses…-

Todo el templo se envolvió otra vez en su silencio espectral, se durmió también, agotada, y tanto alboroto por un nombre.

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y sino, decidme que esta mal, para mejorar, gracias por leer.

* * *

besos y abrazos psicológicos(XD)


	6. Canciones de Cuna

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

Desde ya pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas ocurridas durante el capitulo, si encuentran alguna, avisadme, para corregirlo, gracias.

me disculpo por la tardanza, a algunas personas les dije que lo publicaría antes, mis mas sinceras disculpas por fallar...U.U

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

¿quien es ese niño que llego a los brazos de la diosa de la sabiduría una tarde?

* * *

**Capitulo seis: canciones de cuna**

* * *

Han pasado ya muchos años, atenea, sabiendo ya todo lo que debería, teniendo en cuenta su posición entre los olímpicos, ha sido intermediaria entre muchas discusiones, su palabra, sabia e inteligente, ha sido consultada por muchos dioses y humanos, quienes han levantado templos en su honor, pero, mientras que para ellos, los dioses, tan solo han pasado algunos años, para la humanidad han sido quinientos años, grandes civilizaciones se han formado, reinos, imperios, guerras.

Y ella aun veía correr a aquel niño que una vez salvo cuando bajo a la tierra la primera vez, con su apenas dos años, Einios había demostrado un gran avance psicológico, ya corría tras las sacerdotisas y jugaba entre los pilares con sus sobreprotectoras guardianas, quienes además ya entrenaban a algunas aspirantes para formar parte del ejercito de atenea, que no eran más que algunas ninfas y ángeles, ninfas con las cuales el niño había compartido sus juegos, mientras crecía bajo los atentos cuidados que estas y las sacerdotisas, podían ofrecerle.

Por su parte, atenea, ya había olvidado aquel sueño que tiempo atrás, no abandonaba su mente, consideraba que sería un hecho fortuito que tal vez no le concerniera a ella, y simplemente lo dejo desvanecerse en su inconsciente.

Ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes que pensar, puesto que habiendo recibido el báculo de regente de la tierra, tenía que pasar más tiempo allá, y considero necesario construir un santuario allí, así que bajo junto a Aglauro, la sacerdotisa principal y Megara, la escudera.

-debe ser un lugar alejado, al que jamás lleguen los humanos-

-¿aquí en Grecia?-

-así es, cerca de Atenas, pues fue soy su matrona y será una buena oportunidad para estar más cerca de ellos-

-pero sabe usted que los reyes van agrandando sus imperios…y recorren cada lugar arrolladoramente-

-pues tendremos que escoger bien, Aglauro… pondré sellos, para que no sean capaces de llegar a sus fronteras…-

-tal vez pudiera ser un lugar detrás de las montañas…-

-es verdad, seria inaccesible…-

-un lugar estratégico… donde entrenaran a los aspirantes, Megara…-

-gracias…-

-entonces vamos…- sonrieron las tres mientras se echaban a andar por los caminos, buscando el lugar ideal para levantar la fortaleza de la diosa de la sabiduría

-¿qué le pasa? no ha dejado de llorar desde que se fue la señora atenea- exclamo mientras cargaba a Einios y lo mecía suavemente, intentando calmar su llanto

-¿no tendrá hambre?-

-ya le he dado de comer, tal vez esté enfermo-

-¡enfermedades en este templo! Debe ser una señal-

-no seas tonta, es normal que los niños humanos enfermen, después de todo, sus cuerpos son frágiles, pero el asunto seria el cómo se enfermó, puesto que hace semanas que no hemos bajado a la tierra…-

-mientras tanto, habrá que prepararle un baño-

-buena idea, ve y prepara el agua y las esencias-

-oye, fue mi idea-

-pero soy la mayor, así que ándale, corre…-

-ash, vas a ver, Pandraso…- exclamo mientras se dirigía a los baños para preparar el agua.

-Pandraso-

-¿qué ocurre, porque está llorando?-

-aun no lo sé, pero estamos por bañarle para calmarlo-

-¿entonces podemos seguir entrenando?-

-claro, claro, vayan…- despidió a las ninfas mientras seguía intentando calmar al infante.

Tres horas después, habían logrado hacer que se durmiera, y mientras Pandraso buscaba algunas hierbas para preparar infusiones y bálsamos, puesto que el menor que tenía a cargo, había empezado a tener fiebre, Alessia y herse, cuidaban que no despertara este, pero lo hizo, y empezó llorar otra vez, justo cuando atenea regresaba junto a Megara y Aglauro de su corta travesía por Grecia, buscando donde levantar su santuario.

-¿porque llora?

-ha enfermado, aún no sabemos porque…-

-déjame cargarlo…- levanto al menor y lo mecía mientras Pandraso le ponía lienzos empapados en agua fresca y hierbas aromáticas-hey, Einios… ¿porque lloras? Vamos, deja de llorar… los niños valientes no lloran- le susurraba amorosamente

-¡una canción!-exclamo Herse de repente, tomando desprevenidas a las presentes.

-¿cómo dices?-

-una canción de cuna, como esas que le cantaba Amaltea a Zeus cuando era bebe…-

-suena bien, ¿pero que le podemos cantar?-

-es cierto… no lo sé…- se silenció de nuevo, mientras atenea caminaba por la estancia con el niño que no dejaba de llorar.

-a dormir…- comenzó con suavidad Alessia, todas la miraron, pero continuo- a dormir…-

-a dormir…mi niño lindo…-le siguió Megara- que te sueñes siempre lindo…-

-que tus sueños sean siempre… dulces y acaramelados…-se animó a proseguir Herse

-duerme mi niño que los ángeles van a cantarte… y cuidarte…- continuo Pandraso

-para que duermas en paz…-susurro casi inaudible Aglauro

-¡bravo!-celebro herse la ver a la mayor cantar

-shhh….-la callaron las demás

-perdón…-se tapó a sí misma la boca

-creo que funciona…-

-otra vez…-

-Duerme mi ángel…-susurro Aglauro con timidez, sorprendiendo a las presentes, mientras un coro de liras la acompañaba lentamente

-duerme toda la noche… -miro a todas y sonrojada decidió proseguir-sueña con mi bebé… sueña otra vez…-respiro hondamente

-duerme mi ángel…duerme toda la noche-todas la observaban atónitas, como buscando la razón por la cual la doncella, conocida por su seriedad, estuviera cantándole ahora a un infante, al que al inicio se había negado a cuidar.

-Los sueños son libres como nubes en el cielo…-

-sueños que son brillantes como las estrellas y el sol…-la acompaño lentamente Pandraso, recordando la tonada.

-sueños que son reales como un castillo en la arena…- coreo en solo

-sueños que son reales como un castillo en la arena…-le siguió como un suave eco, mientras la liras, guiadas por las ninfas, que atraídas por la melodía, habían venido a ayudar.

-porque eres el aire brillante después de todo…-murmuro

-porque velare eternamente tus sueños…- susurro casi al mismo tiempo

Las liras, dirigidas por Erato, la musa de la lírica, y acompañada por sus hermanas, poco a poco fueron desvaneciéndose en el aire como un suspiro, mientras el llanto había cesado ya, y atenea mecía al dormido infante que con silenciosa armonía, se sumía en el más profundo sueño concedido por aquellas hermosas mujeres de sutiles voces y encantadores tules de seda.

Esa noche, como las siguientes, se reunían para hacer dormir al pequeño niño, que no paraba de llorar, atormentado por fantasmas desconocidos para ellas y para su sobreprotectora madre, fantasmas que le mostraban un futuro que aún no comprendía, que a su corta edad, no eran más que pesadillas, y voces, y sombras oscuras que rondaban sus sueños, que murmuraban a su alrededor, que gritaban a viva voz, mientras que aquellos angelicales cantos, eran lo único que apaciguaba sus miedos, sus pesadillas, su destino…

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y sino, decidme que esta mal, para mejorar, gracias por leer.

* * *

besos y abrazos psicológicos(XD)


	7. Designios

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

He revisado una y otra vez los errores, ¿pero seré tan siega como para no verlas?, ruego si encuentras alguna me lo hagan saber, para corregirlo, gracias.

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

¿quien es ese niño que llego a los brazos de la diosa de la sabiduría una tarde?

* * *

**Capitulo siete: designios**

* * *

Esa tarde, recibió a Hermes, que llegaba presuroso para avisarle que Zeus convocaba a una reunión, junto a otros dioses y que debía llevar a Einios.

Y así lo hizo.

Al llegar, ya se encontraban apolo, artemisa, y Zeus, escoltada por Aglauro, que llevaba de la mano a un pequeño Einios, mientras hacían las reverencias respectivas.

-os he reunido, puesto que gea y Urano así lo han decidido y es mi deber haceros llegar las palabras de nuestros padres primigenios-

-ha de ser muy importante, puesto nos has reunido a tres dioses olímpicos…-

-han visto conveniente, que sean ustedes dos, los descendientes de Leto, y tú, atenea, los tutores de Einios, puesto que su conocimiento de las armas de guerra y sus artes, serán útiles en su desarrollo-

-acepto con gran responsabilidad mi deber, puesto que es un honor recibir tan dichosa tareas de nuestros primeros padres…- apolo se inclinó aceptando tales mandatos

-al igual que mi hermano, yo también acepto tales designios- Artemisa también se inclino

-¿y tú atenea, que piensas?-

-lo que yo piense no es necesario en estos momentos, puesto que los designios ya han sido escogidos, mi voluntad solo es, que se me permita cuidar de mi niño…-

-concedido hija mía, Einios permanecerá bajo tu techo y tu cuidado, crecerá rodeado de jóvenes hábiles, con los cuales compartirá sus juegos y experiencias como mortal, mientras crece entre los suyos…-

-gracias padre…-

-ahora, volved a vuestras obligaciones hijos míos-

-si…- los tres se inclinaron antes de marcharse.

-¿está segura de esto, señora?-

-pues no, pero la gran gea ha hablado, pronto Einios ha de cumplir los cinco años- miro al infante que curioso observaba a su alrededor, mientras sonreía a todo, como si pasara allí por primera vez.

-confió en sus sabias decisiones, atenea…-

-como ha pasado el tiempo… parece que hace un instante era un recién nacido… para luego llegar hasta nosotros, aún recuerdo cuando le cantábamos canciones para que durmiera…-

-aun me pregunto qué le pasaría en aquel tiempo…-

-sueños… ni siquiera nosotros podríamos entender la magnitud de la mente humana…-

-cuánta razón tiene usted…-

Continuaron bajando hasta el octavo templo, donde las recibieron las sacerdotisas

-que gusto verla por aquí, señora atenea-las dos la reverenciaron

-opino lo mismo- les sonrió mientras ingresaba al templo-¿cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?-

-como siempre, nada nuevo…-

-entonces puedo retirarme a la tierra-

-¿no desea quedarse?-

-aún hay muchas cosas por hacer…además, Einios pronto empezara su entrenamiento con Apolo y Artemisa-

* * *

El santuario de atenea, ubicado a algunos kilómetros de la ciudad de Atenas, es el centro administrativo y estratégico de la orden de la diosa y a su vez es el lugar desde donde la misma diosa ejerce sus funciones como protectora del mundo de los hombres. Aquí entrenan diversos aspirantes humanos, que son entrenados por Alessia y Megara en el pequeño coliseo a un costado de la colina más alta, una larga escalera sube desde los pies de la montaña, hasta el templo de atenea, ubicado en la cima, junto a la estatua de la misma diosa, a un lado de la colina, se encuentra el Reloj de Fuego, una alta torre, a la cual solo se puede acceder a través de un sello, lo que hay adentro, es desconocido, pues se rumora que los constructores desaparecieron luego de terminarlo.

Siendo la máxima autoridad en el Santuario, atenea es quien toma las decisiones trascendentes. Mantiene un campo de fuerza permanente que repele a todas las personas con poca voluntad, esto ayuda a mantener alejados a los turistas que pululan por las ruinas griegas cercanas al Santuario.

Luego de varios días de meditación, atenea opto por nombrar Santos a sus guerreros, todos serian humanos, puesto que quería demostrar el potencial que poseían, y pronto, fue capaz de ver aquellos frutos, puesto que los aprendices, cada día mejoraban y empezó a percibir el ellos, una extraña energía, la cual después reconoció como Cosmo.

Ese día en particular, decidió bajar como lo hacía normalmente, pero a diferencia de otros días, se sorprendió de ver como aquellos niños, eran capaces de lanzar pequeñas esferas de energía, que aunque no eran capaces de hacer rasguños siquiera, poseían una fuerza que podía sentir, pronto les dijo a ambas guerreras a cargo, que debían basarse en aquellas técnicas que los aprendices podían invocar, y mejorar tanto física, como espiritualmente, mientras ella volvía a su templo, buscando investigar más sobre aquello.

Einios jugaba con unos caballitos de madera, regalo de su medio hermano Hefestos, sentado en el suelo, mientras con su recién aprendido lenguaje, murmuraba palabras, como si hablara con alguien, no sentía ninguna clase de energía cerca, así que prosiguió con sus conversaciones, hasta que el leve sonido de cristales, le llamo la atención, su pequeño ya no estaba allí, los caballitos estaban en el suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia las habitaciones y lo encontró de pie frente a su cama, los ventanales estaban abierto y las cortinas se mecían al vaivén del viento, mientras la luz anaranjada del atardecer se escabullía e iluminaba sutilmente la habitación, y sobre la cama, bajo los tules que caían libres del techo, el móvil de estrellas cristalinas, bailaban suavemente mientras creaban pequeños sonidos por el roce.

Y Einios reía alegre, como no lo había hecho antes, mientras tarareaba una melodía y daba pequeños brincos de alegría.

-¿qué ocurre mi niño?- se acercó y se agacho a su lado

-eso… ahí tan…-señalo el móvil de estrellas, como si alguien le hablara desde allí y el respondía con risas

-ya veo, pero Einios, ¿quién está ahí?-

-ellos, mida, tan ahí…-

-¿y que dicen?-

-no se… no entiendo…-levanto los hombros-pero les pregunte si querían jugar conmio y dijeron que si…-

-¿así?-le sonrió maternalmente- entonces diles que pueden venir cuando quieran…-

-dicen que ya se tienen que ir… ¿Por qué?-pregunto mirando de nuevo al móvil de estrellas-ya veo…-

-¿qué ocurre?-

-su mamá los ta llamando…-

-que no pierdan tiempo y corran con ella, que si no se preocupara…-

-ya se fueron…-dijo y extrañamente el móvil dejo de sonar y el viento de soplar y las cortinas de bailar a su vaivén-¿van a volver?-

-claro, son tu amiguitos...-se puso de pie, mientras el niño alzaba los brazos, pidiendo ser cargado y la diosa cedió a su capricho.

-ojada vengan mañana…- se recostó en su hombro mientras la diosa lo sacaba de la habitación.

* * *

La oscuridad perpetua era cruel, dolorosa, cada día era lo mismo, calor, frió, un interminable infierno capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera, ese era el precio ganado por quienes osaban desafiar a los dioses.

Cada día el corazón se estrujaba mas, mientras los recuerdos de épocas pasadas, de memorias de tiempos mejores, se desvanecían con cada lagrima que escapaba de sus ojos, gotas que quemaban como hierro al rojo vivo.

Pero aun así, el alma permanecía allí, después de todo, no había nada de que arrepentirse, la vida era efímera, todo llegaba a su fin, y algún día, la luz de la esperanza que amenazaba con desaparecer, ahogada entre las sombras, renacería en todo su esplendor, con la promesa de algo mejor fuera de aquel eterno encierro.

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y sino, se agradece desde ya su tiempo invertido en esta historia,muchas gracias de corazón.

* * *

cuídense mucho y que el cuco no les jale la sabana mientras duerman(XD)


	8. Armas de la Luna

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

He revisado una y otra vez los errores, ¿pero seré tan siega como para no verlas?, ruego si encuentras alguna me lo hagan saber, para corregirlo, gracias.

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

un futuro incierto, un recuerdo que se desvanece como la oscuridad al amanecer, el inicio del aprendizaje para un elegido por los dioses

* * *

**Capitulo ocho: armas de la luna**

* * *

-debes prestar mucha atención, Einios- decía Artemisa mientras avanzaban por la Armería de los centros de entrenamientos de sus amazonas y ángeles.

-si…-atinaba a decir el pequeño niño, mientras observaba los arsenales cuidadosamente ordenados en las estanterías.

-lo primero será encontrar tu arma, practicaremos con algunas, y comprobare en cual eres más diestro, para enfocarnos en esa, pero sin dejar de lado a las otras, es la primera vez que me hago cargo de un humano como su tutora, y quiero hacer un trabajo excepcional, entendiste?-

-si…-

-bueno, entonces empecemos- cruzo la estancia para llegar a un salón cuadrado donde había otras puertas en cada pared-por ahora solo te pondré protección en el pecho, rodillas y codos, y tal vez en la cabeza…- entro por una de las puertas, donde Arkamia, segunda general al mando de la guardia de la luna, los esperaba, junto a algunas de sus mejores amazonas.

-bienvenidos sean a la artillería de la luna…-las cinco se inclinaron levemente.

-mucho gusto Einios, soy Arkamia-saludo amablemente la que parecía la líder-nosotras cinco te guiaremos en el manejo de armas, por ejemplo, yo te enseñare a manejar con maestría la lanza…-

-soy Ekairos, yo te enseñare a manipular el arco…-hablo la que estaba a la derecha.

-yo soy Oesken, conmigo aprenderás a utilizar hábilmente la espada y el escudo, además de la doble espada- agrego quien se encontrase al lado de Ekairos.

-mi nombre es Iskana, cuando acabe contigo utilizaras redes, jabalinas y dagas a diestra y siniestra pequeño…-estaba a la izquierda de Arkamia.

-y yo soy Ukeria, te enseñare a montas potros salvajes y muchos animales más, mientras utilizas las armas que mis compañeras puedan enseñarte a utilizar…-

Las cinco mujeres, portaban cortas túnicas blancas hasta las rodillas, mientras una armadura simple de metal, cubría su pecho, cabeza, hombros, codos, manos y rodillas, y sandalias de cuero amarradas a sus pies, sus cabellos largos, atados en coletas de caballo, para facilitarles el movimiento.

-pero primero-intervino artemisa- veremos en que eres diestro niño-

-si…-

-andando…-

Año tras año, día tras día, desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, Einios pasaba el tiempo entrenando con alguna de sus maestras, mejorando notablemente y rápidamente sus habilidades pasando también tiempo con artemisa, quien se encargaba de afinar algunos detalles y mejorar cada vez su avance.

Y al fin, el día que tanto esperaba llego, Ekairos decidió dar por terminada la practica cerca del mediodía y lo envió con una de sus hermanas, acompañado por su pequeño grupo de compañeros, llegaron a los campos donde los esperaba Ukeria, quien estaba sentada sobre una piedra mientras a su lado permanecía un león dormido.

-ya era hora, jóvenes- se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a los recién llegado jóvenes, que bordeaban los once años, el león también despertó y gruñía desde su lugar-han pasado ya cerca de cinco años, durante este tiempo, habéis entrenado, mejorando sus habilidades de combate, felicidades, pero esto no significa que estéis listos, el camino será más largo aun, muchos empezaron este entrenamiento, en el camino cayeron muchos de vuestros amigos, con los que estoy segura, estrecharon fuertes lazos de amistad, pero este es el camino elegido para quienes serán grandes, y si estáis aquí, ahora, es porque mis hermanas han visto por conveniente que pasen a la siguiente etapa, cada uno se ha especializado en un arma, aprenderán a utilizar esta arma, mientras monten algún animal, espero estén listos…-

-¡sí!-exclamaron.

-como primera lección, quiero que atrapen a este león, sin caer, de lo contrario, volverán a empezar-

El león rugió mientras avanzaba hacia los niños, quienes portando sus armas, empezaron a rodearlo, en un duelo de miradas furiosas.

-Neos, ve por la derecha, Alax, por la izquierda, Zeis, Aral, no dejen que escape, Aretusa, atrapémoslo- exclamo con aires de líder, Einios, puesto que era el más habilidoso, sus compañeros confiaban en él, así que tomaron su posiciones, el león rugió, pero esta vez, con furia y todos se echaron al ataque.

-¡Alax, no te fíes, Aral, cuida tu espalda!-gritaba Ukeria, mientras observaba a los niños rodear al animal, e intentar atraparlo con la red de Zeis, pero cada vez que parecía que lo lograrían, el león escapaba de sus redes y debían volver a empezar, y cuando todo parecía ir por buen camino, el león, molesto por estar allí, rodeado de mocosos inexpertos, se giró velozmente, rugiendo, hacia quien iba por detrás suyo, tomándolo desprevenido.

El tiempo se detuvo, el silencio inundo aquel paraje, los niños miraban atónitos, al enorme animal, frente a Aretusa, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, por la caída provocada por el león.

Un chasquido de dedo y el enorme animal, que era casi el doble de grande que uno de esos niños, se amanso y regreso al lado de Ukeria.

-Aretusa, no debes bajar la guardia jamás…-negó con la cabeza.

-Aretusa…-dijo molesta Aral, puesto que la primera lección estaba echada a perder por su compañera.

-Neral, pido disculpas por esto, pensé que estarían más preparados…-

-no te preocupes- dijo tranquilamente el león, sorprendiendo más a los niños- ya aprenderán…-

-por ahora puedes retirarte… te convocare cuando estén listos…-

-eso espero…-dijo y se desvaneció e una luz verde, que se dirigió a la muñeca de la maestra, donde esta tenía una pulsera con dijes, que tenían formas de animales.

-caminen, ahora iremos a los establos, les enseñare a montar caballos, luego practicaremos con su armas, montados en los caballos…-

Se alejó unos metros, seguida por los niños y se detuvo de repente.

-por cierto, la próxima vez, si deben caer, lo harán, y no habrá salvación alguna…-continuo su camino, los niños con miedo, la siguieron.

Sabían lo que significaba eso, ya habían pasado antes por eso, de casi veinte niños, solo seis quedaron vivos, los demás, fueron cayendo uno a uno en los diferentes entrenamientos, y cada experiencia, los había forjado lentamente, los entrenamientos de la luna eran duros, insoportables e inhumanos, así que el hecho que seis humanos quedaran, ya era una proeza.

Durante los siguiente meses, Ukeria se encargó de enseñarles las artes de montar bestias, procurando que el trabajo fuera en equipo, diecinueve niños fueron necesarios para que Einios pudiera progresar en el entrenamiento, su misión solo era entrenarle a él, pero debía entrenar a los otros, para que formaran un grupo de caza y que Einios pudiera realizar las proezas que las moiras habían profetizado cuando era un bebe.

Aretuza fue la siguiente en caer, esta vez contra un oso de mediana edad, nada pudieron hacer sus compañeros por salvarla, sus funerales se realizaron en el máximo silencio, luego de encender la pira, Ukeria dejo que los niños volvieran a sus tiendas, pero le pidió a Einios quedarse.

Sentados frente al lago, donde a lo lejos la pira terminaba de consumirse lentamente bajo el atardecer de verano, uno al lado del otro, permanecieron en silencio hasta que la mayor decidió romper el silencio.

-lamento su pérdida… pero esto es necesario, Aretusa no quiso cambiar…-

-lo era…-

-sé que era muy cercana a ti…-

-si…-

-déjame hacerte este regalo…- se quitó la pulsera y se la dio al niño

La única diferencia era, que esta había perdido la mayoría de sus dijes, tan solo quedaban el león y el águila, doce animales que representaban las fuerzas de la naturaleza, Einios miro la pulsera y al dije del león, recordando el primer enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra ese animal, y que marco la vida de su amiga de infancia, puesto que desde ese día, perdió la vitalidad que la hacía tan especial.

-tú decides ahora, puedes dejar ir a tus compañeros y enfrentar al león y al águila tu solo, o dejar que se queden, con la posibilidad que alguno pierda la vida-puso su mano en el hombro del menor antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse.

Miro el objeto una vez más, antes de girar a sus compañeros, quienes estaban frente a la fogata de las tiendas, tristes, cerro el puño con fuerza, tenía que decidir, podía dejarlos a su lado, y perder a alguno, o dejar que se fueran, y perder la vida él.

Sea cual fuese su decisión, cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante.

Todo esto era observado por atenea, quien desde su trono en la tierra, seguía constantemente los movimientos de su protegido, cuando sintió su corazón afligido, supo que era porque debía tomar una decisión.

Y rezo por él, intentando transmitirle todo su apoyo, haciéndole saber que ella estaría allí, en unos días acabaría esa parte d su entrenamiento, solo le faltaban dos bestias y podía presentir lo que pesaba en el corazón de su elegido, y después volvería a casa, a su lado, de donde jamás debió haberse alejado.

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y sino, se agradece desde ya su tiempo invertido en esta historia,muchas gracias de corazón.

* * *

os quiero y se me cuidan mucho mucho y coman frutas y verduras, que os quiero bien sanitos (XD)


	9. Secretos del Corazon

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

He revisado una y otra vez los errores, ¿pero seré tan siega como para no verlas?, ruego si encuentras alguna me lo hagan saber, para corregirlo, gracias.

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

un futuro incierto, un recuerdo que se desvanece como la oscuridad al amanecer, el inicio del aprendizaje para un elegido por los dioses

* * *

**Capitulo nueve: secretos del corazón**

* * *

Einios intercalaba su tiempo entre los dioses gemelos del sol y la luna, algunas veces estaba en los campos de la luna y otras, con apolo en el monte parnaso, aprendiendo sobre la música, puesto que el dios se había negado a enseñarle sobre armas, aduciendo que artemisa y luego la propia atenea, podrían hacerlo.

Las musas solían acompañarlos en sus prácticas con la lira o la flauta, y cada una, le enseño su arte, y así, creciendo bajo las lecciones de las nueve musas y apolo, Einios se volvió un experto en la lira y acompañaba a apolo cuando este tocaba al atardecer, frente al lago y bajo un árbol de deliciosos frutos, mientras algunas avecillas se acercaban a acompañar las melodías

A sus siete años, durante una reunión en el olimpo, había interpretado una hermosa canción inspirada en la eternidad del cielo, claramente apoyado por sus maestras de música, esa misma tarde, se reunió con sus amigos de entrenamiento de los campos de la luna y le dedico la misma sonata a Aretusa, su compañera de caza, esta hermosa niña, de rubios y ondulados cabellos, de grandes ojos lilas, le había despertado un cariño profundo, el amor platónico de cualquier niño, tierno, dulce, casi melancólico.

Esto trajo la atención ve varias diosas, por un lado, Atenea, quien seguía muy de cerca los movimientos de su pequeño, y la conmovió bastante su intento de dedicarle una sonata a aquella niña por la cual quería ser mejor cada día, pero había algo allí que le molestaba, no sabía lo que era, pero siempre que estaban juntos, sentía hervir la sangre de sus venas.

Afrodita fue una de las primeras en poner sus ojos sobre este niño, ya había escuchado los designios de las moiras, sería un héroe, pero el hecho que viviera bajo la casa e atenea, significaba que esta lo mantendría casto de por vida, lo cual resultaba excitante para su persona, la diosa de ojos grises jamás le quitaba la vista de encima a Einios y ella era una de pocas que no tenían permitido acercarse al niño, y lo quería para ella, en su cama, pero aun debía esperar, mientras planeaba como hacer suyo a tan simpático héroe.

Artemisa tampoco les quitaba la vista de encima, puesto que ambos niños estaban bajo su tutoría esos años, y si iban a ser sus aprendices, debían tener muy claro lo que eso significaba, pero si de algo podía estar segura, era que más crecidos, romperían las reglas impuestas tanto por ella como por su hermana atenea, porque eran humanos y estos se entregaban totalmente por amor, por eso le entrego a Ukeria el brazalete con los dijes, esperando que legado el momento, se separaran, no importaba quien muriera, sus amazonas debían conservarse vírgenes.

Hera, desde su trono, observaba con atención todo lo que acontecía sobre los demás dioses, podía percibir esos sentimientos aflorar en la joven atenea, los deseos caprichosos de afrodita y la ira incontenible de artemisa, al ver que sus alumnos dejaban de lado las prácticas para dejar escapar sus emociones y amores platónicos, pero como la diosa mayor que era, debía ponerle fin a todo eso, o al menos lo intentaría, puesto que aquello no era de su incumbencia, tampoco le interesaba todo ese jaleo, después de todo, Einios era un humano más, al que las moiras presagiaron un gran futuro, no era hijo de Zeus con alguna humana, así que estaba bien, no dejaría caer su ira como con los otros hijos de su marido, por el simple hecho que en esos días estaba aburrida y cansada, por las constante fiestas organizadas por Zeus y Dionisos, mejor se entretenía enloqueciendo a algunos semidioses.

-aprender a manejar las armas es muy importante, Einios…-dijo apolo mientras tocaba algunas notas en su lira-pero también lo es el sobresalir en las artes de la música…-miro al chiquillo que le prestaba atención, sentado en el suave pasto.

Las actividades que llevaba con su pequeño alumno, no eran tan fuertes como las prácticas en los campos de la luna, pero eran más tranquilas y fáciles de llevar, podía irle contando alguna historia de héroes mientras tocaban la lira, o hablarle sobre las estrellas o los dioses.

Al cabo de algunos años, Einios había prendido a tocar varios instrumentos, la lira, había sido su preferida, también conocía muchas anécdotas de pueblos antiguos y guerras, además de conocer los secretos de los dioses con los que alternaba su tiempo.

Fue esa última tarde, cuando Ukeria les había dado la tarde libre, Einios y Aretusa, que no tenían más de once años, se alejaron hacia las costas del mediterráneo, donde jugaron entre las olas como los niños que eran y luego se sentaron sobre unas rocas, mientras el pequeño futuro héroe tocaba algunas notas con la lira, siguiendo los consejos de apolo y buscaba la atención de aquella niña que le quitaba el sueño.

-¿quieres que te cuente un sueño que tuve hace tiempo?-pregunto y Aretusa lo miro interesada

-a ver…-

-pues es algo borroso…-

-¿era de miedo?-pregunto ilusionada, las cosas de terror la fascinaban

-si…-respondió sutilmente, sabía que a su joven amiga le gustaban eras cosas y era una buena oportunidad para mantener una conversación.

-oía gritos, lamentos, se sentía el miedo, la piel se ponía como de gallina, olía a sangre y humo, como si estuvieran quemando cosas, parecía que hubo una guerras y habían destellos de luz, que dejaban ver hombres altos, caminando sin rumbo mientras jalaban cadenas atadas a sus manos y pies, tenían heridas en todo el cuerpo, y lloraban sangre, el suelo herví y el cielo era negro, y todo estaba oscuro, pero me parecían conocidos, como si ya los hubiera visto…-

-que divertido suena, oye Einios…-

-¿qué?-

-cuando seamos grandes ¿cazaremos juntos?-

-si-

-¿y viviremos muchas aventuras?-

-claro…-

-¿me lo prometes?-

-te lo prometo, de grandes cazaremos juntos y viviremos muchas aventuras… seremos héroes inolvidables-

-¿y Alax y Aral y Neos y Zeis, también vendrán con nosotros?-

-por supuesto, somos un grupo, mañana nos toca contra otro animal del dije de Ukeria, ojalá podamos contra el…-

-estoy segura que sí, hemos mejorado mucho…-

-y pronto volveremos a pelear contra el león y eta vez si le ganaremos-

-y yo no volveré a caerme…-

-Aretusa…-

-¿qué?-

-cuídate mucho, ¿quieres?-

-Einios…-

-es que escuche a las maestras hablar de que no avanzas con las prácticas, pero yo creo que si puedes…-

-dime algo…-

-¿qué cosa?

-¿porque te preocupas por mí?, después de todo, las maestras tienen razón, de hecho ustedes se han hecho cargo de los demás dijes de Ukeria, solo soy un estorbo…tal vez debería irme…-

-¡no! no eres un estorbo, Aretusa, vas a ver como mejoras…-

-¿tú crees?-

-claro que sí, eres muy fuerte y bonita…-

La niña se sonrojo por las palabras

-por eso me gustas…-la agarro de las mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente

Ukeria, quien observaba todo eso, desde una posición estratégica, corrió a contarle todo a artemisa, quien estallo en ira y decidió por acabar con aquello de una vez

-a dos de los doce animales, pero encárgate que acaben con esa niña, no podemos permitir que sea un estorbo en el camino elegido para Einios, de continuar esto, no cumplirá con su destino-

Ukeria obedeció las ordenes y se marchó al pequeño campamento, al día siguiente reunió a los niños y comenzó la práctica, pero esta vez, contra el oso y el toro, la cosa era sencilla, solo debían atraparlos, pero algo salió mal, el silencio volvió a reinar e aquel lugar, mientras la sangre teñía el suelo, y Agrel, que representaba la fuerza de la tierra, metamorfoseado en oso, con su fuerza bruta, acabo con Aretusa en un momento de descuido, abrió su pecho de un zarpazo devoro sus órganos en un acto de bestialidad, Ukeria se había encargado de encolerizar al animal, viéndolo incontrolable.

Mientras Einios, estaba de pie ante la escena, mudo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y las palabras atorándose en la garganta, no pudo hacer nada, y grito, grito tan fuerte como pudo, buscando que el mismísimo erebo lo escuchase, que supieran su dolor, y grito, el nombre de su amada.

Nada paso desapercibido para los dioses, pero sabían que era necesario par aunque el niño se hiciera un hombre hecho y derecho, todos conocían quien había ordenado aquello, pero guardarían el secreto, ni Atenea y Einios lo sabrían jamás.

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y sino, se agradece desde ya su tiempo invertido en esta historia,muchas gracias de corazón.

* * *

os quiero y se me cuidan mucho mucho y coman frutas y verduras, que os quiero bien sanitos (XD)


	10. Tiempo de Olimpiadas

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

He revisado una y otra vez los errores, ¿pero seré tan siega como para no verlas?, ruego si encuentras alguna me lo hagan saber, para corregirlo, gracias.

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

un futuro incierto, un recuerdo que se desvanece como la oscuridad al amanecer, el inicio del aprendizaje para un elegido por los dioses

* * *

**Capitulo diez: tiempo de olimpiadas**

* * *

La primera vez que asistió a esas famosas competiciones, no contaba con más de dos años, llego en brazos de atenea y según le contaba esta misma, se pasó toda la actividad durmiendo, despertando solo para comer.

Pero esta vez, cuatro primaveras después, con casi seis años, estaba emocionado, no había dejado de hablar de eso los últimos tres meses, Zeus, con su imaginaria posición de padre amoroso, no dejaba de consentir al niño, y cada vez que este llegaba a verlo, le contaba todo sobre lo que el pequeño le pedía, incluso lo llevaba varias veces con el cuándo debía encargarse de ciertos asuntos, claramente evitaba los casos en los que debía matar humanos, no quería trastornar al menor.

-¿y yo también competiré en los juegos?-pregunto inocentemente el niño mientras comía uvas al lado del dios.

-claro hijo mío-lo alzo con facilidad y lo levanto al cielo-serás el mejor de todos, un héroe-

-pero… ¿que juegan allí?-

-podrás verlo por ti mismo-

-pero desde el sitio que mi ama dijo que estaríamos, no veo nada…-

-veré como solucionamos eso…-

-¿y cuando jugare?-

-cuando crezcas, te hagas fuerte y hábil-

-¿por eso entreno con artemisa?-

-también, es parte de tu formación, ahora vete, que Hera tiene una sorpresa para ti-

-¿en serio?-

-claro, ahora corre, te espera en su alcoba-

-si…-espero a que lo dejara en el suelo y lo llamo como queriéndole contar algo al oído

-¿qué pasa?-

Y ante la sorpresa del dios, el pequeño niño dejo un beso en su mejilla, antes de reír con inocencia y salir corriendo hacia donde Hera

Aun con la mano en la mejilla, el atónito dios se incorporó y miro a la ventana, jamás, había sentido tanto cariño, ese infante, le había transmitido el más puro sentimiento de agradecimiento, amor y familiaridad, como si con su sonrisa intentara unir a la familia celestial, rota por el simpe hecho que ellos eran dioses, y ser parte de algo, era algo que jamás entenderían o llegarían a entender.

Miro al ocaso a través de la ventana, preguntándose qué clase de héroe seria aquel niño, intentando comprender el destino que le tocaba.

Porque aun para él, el rey de los dioses, le era imposible ver milenios de historia en la frágil alma de aquel ser humano, tal vez el no terminaba de comprender a los humanos, eran tan extraños, pero interesantes a la vez.

-¡ama Hera!-iba gritando por el corredor, buscando la alcoba de la esposa de Zeus.

La diosa, sentada sobre su cama, sonreía mientras oía los gritos acercarse más, se sorprendía cada vez que el niño la llamaba, se había acostumbrado a oírle llamarla ama, porque simplemente había sido una de sus primeras palabras, a ella, y a atenea, las llamada ama, y a Zeus y apolo, les decía apa, olvidando por completo las respectivas y obligatorias formas de dirigirse a ellos, pero no era algo que le importase mucho, dejaría que el pequeño la llamara así, hasta el día que él quisiera, ya aprendería, pero mientras tanto, se dejaría mimar por el infante humano que había tenido el honor de recorrer el olimpo, y verlos tal cual eran, imperfectamente perfectos.

-¡ama Hera!-exclamo cuando llego a la puerta y la abrió

-pasa Einios, ven siéntate a mi lado-

-apa Zeus dijo que tenías para mí un regalo…-

-pues si…déjame traerlo-se puso de pie y camino hacia los hermosos muebles de caoba y marfil, extrajo de uno de ellos un cofre dorado con bordes rojos y regreso al lado del niño

-¿qué es, que es?-pregunto entusiasmado

-se paciente, déjame contarte algo…hace mucho tiempo, antes de los humanos, cuando no éramos más que dioses jóvenes y llenos de emociones nuevas luego de ganar a la guerra, ¿apolo te conto sobre eso, verdad?-

-si…-

-bueno, en esos tiempos, yo aún no vivía aquí…-

-¿no?, y… ¿En dónde vivías?-

-con mi nodriza… en una lejana tierra… muy lejana…eran tiempos invernales y el travieso bóreas, el de los vientos helados del norte, pasaba por allí, recuerdo que los árboles se mecían fuertemente mientras yo volvía a mi templo, y un cuclillo se posó a mis pies, muerte de frio el pobrecillo…-

-¿y que paso?-interrumpió el relato, totalmente curioso

-déjame continuar…-soltó una pequeña risa antes de proseguir-y lo levante arropándolo con mis vestidos…tremendo susto me lleve al descubrir quién era-

-¿quién era?-

-tu abuelo Zeus…el condenado se había transformado en avecilla para llegar hasta donde yo estaba…-

-¿y?-

-allí me profeso su amor y me pidió ser su esposa…lo que hay aquí adentro, es lo que regalo aquella vez…-

-¿puedo ver?-

-desde luego, después de todo, es para ti, quiero que lo conserves y que no olvides jamás que el amor es un don único, especial y hermoso…-

-sí...-respondió abriendo el cofre. Saco un collar de hilo negro, atado cada cierto tramo con tres piedrecillas metálicas, y una piedra ámbar circular en el centro, atada con el mismo hilo y con bordes cafés oscuros

-con sus aires de adolecente rebelde e inspirado, hizo esto- levanto la joya con cuidado, como si se fuera a romperse con un suspiro-déjame ponértelo-envolvió la muñeca del niño con el adorno- te dará fuerza para continuar adelante…-

-gracias…- miro atónito la prenda en su muñeca y sonrió-es linda…-

-por cierto Einios…-miro al niño con gesto maternal-sigue siendo tan tierno como ahora…-

-¡sí!-grito eufórico parándose en la cama y abrazando a la diosa, ante la evidente sorpresa de esta.

Y el día tan esperado por todos llego, en Olimpia, se terminaban de alistar los preparativos para recibir a los dioses, acudían personas desde todos los rincones más remostos del imperio, sacerdotes de todos los templos llegaban cargando las ofrendas para los dioses, valientes llegaban concursantes, junto a las comitivas de sus respectivas ciudades, buscando reconocimiento, honor y gloria, rápidamente el coliseo se llenó de gente, los sacerdotes, habiendo ya preparado las ofrendas, una a una las fueron encendiendo, para que le fuego animara a los dioses a hacerse presente, y así fue, como si de un coro de ángeles se tratase, miles de voces empezaron a entonar dulces cantos y alabanzas, mientras por el pórtico principal, llegaban los carruajes de los seres divinos, la primero en ingresar fue Hestia, en su carruaje plateado, jalado por asnos con collares de flores, el bullicio general inundaba el lugar, las vestales caminaban por los costados de la diosa, tirando flores por el camino, al igual que pequeñas niñas que iban por delante, y desde las escalinatas, las doncellas jóvenes lanzaban pétalos de rosas, le siguió Deméter, en su carroza guiada por grullas reales, con riendas roradas, acompañada por su joven hija Perséfone, coronada con flores y su pequeño sequito de ninfas, luego llegaban artemisa y apolo, cada uno en sus carruajes plateados y dorados respectivamente, jalados por corceles de crines del correspondiente color, un niño con alas doradas y túnica naranja volaba al lado de apolo y una joven de alas blancas, seguía a artemisa, atrás de ellos venia Leto, con su propio carruaje, con corceles blancos, Poseidón era el siguiente, acompañado por su esposa Anfitrite, iban sobre un carruaje blanco con caballos color perla resplandeciente como la espuma de mar, y a pie iban sus generales, Hermes y Dionisos iban atrás, juntos sobre una carroza color mostaza, carneros grandes y con pieles de oro jalaban las rienda, eran los más emocionado, porque mientras los demás dioses conservaban un perfil serio y majestuoso, estos parecían dos niños chiquitos, aplaudían, se reían y lanzaban piropos a todas las hermosas doncellas que habían asistido, mientras dos leopardos eran sus escoltas, atrás, llegaba afrodita, en su carruaje tirado por corceles blancos, iban ella y su marido Hefestos, la diosa al igual que Hermes y Dionisos, gritaba eufórica, admirando la belleza de los apuestos jóvenes asistentes, su marido la miraba con seriedad, como en desacuerdo por su actitud, y sobre los barandales, iba el pequeño cupido, tan emocionado como su madre, y palomas blancas volaban sobre el carro, le seguía atenea, en carroza plateada y tirada por caballos grises, a su lado iban su sacerdotisa y el pequeño Einios, quien era el más feliz de todo, ni la emoción de los otros tres dioses juntos, igualaba su inmensa felicidad, lo miraba todo, nada escapaba de sus ojos, mientras la maternal atenea, lo tenía agarrado de la mano, mientras que con la otra mano, controlaba sus caballos, y llego la pareja nupcial, el carroza dorada, jalada por pavos reales, muy mimosos entre ellos, un aura dorada los rodeaba mientras avanzaba, las alabanzas hacia ellos no se hicieron de esperar, del lado derecho, iba iris, mientras volaba con sus hermosas alas de colores, y a la izquierda iba el violento ares, a pie, habiéndose negado a llegar en carroza y forzado a asistir, mientras los seguían la comitiva de los cielos, conformada por mas dioses, ninfas, sacerdotisas y querubines.

Las horas corren, también los diversos eventos en honor a Zeus, quien estaba acomodado en el palco principal, a su lado estaba Hera y los demás dioses acomodados en otros asientos o de pie, las ofrendas y los concursos de los heraldos y trompeteros pasaban así como se daba inicio las competencias y Zeus pudo ver al pequeño Einios intentando subir al barandal, luego de bajarse de los brazos de atenea, quien se encontraba de pie cansado de su incómoda posición, y rechazar las ofertas de ser cargado por los otros dioses.

Sonrió y le llamo, no pasó desapercibido para los demás dioses, quienes vieron como el niño se acercaba al dios, este aun sonriente, le hablo:

-¿qué haces?-

-no puedo ver…-dijo algo triste, los barandales eran muy altos y no podía ver casi nada entre los espacios que había entre los barrotes, Zeus sintió el enorme deseo del niño por ver aquellas competencias de las cuales tanto le habían hablado.

-ven…-le hizo unas señas con las manos, y lo cargo, sentándolo en su regazo

El niño lo miro y luego se giró al espectáculo que empezaba.

-¡wow!¡Es increíble!-grito emocionado mientras sonreía y al fin podía apreciar los diversos combates.

Lanzas, espadas, escudos chocando, los gritos, la euforia, el sonido de los cascotes de los caballos en la arena, la victoria, la perdida, un espectáculo único.

Pero lo que más lo atraía, era la fuerza de voluntad con la cual los suyos se entregaban a la batalla por lo que anhelaban, un susurro en los labios de los grandes historiadores, y un suspiro en la historia, un segundo de gloria.

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

y mientras ustedes leen esto, yo voy a ir a dominar el mundo un rato...XDD

espero les haya gustado, y si no, bueno, de errores se aprende, ojala mejore con el tiempo(XDD)

* * *

se cuidan mucho mucho mucho XDD


	11. Héroes del Dolor

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

He revisado una y otra vez los errores, ¿pero seré tan siega como para no verlas?, ruego si encuentras alguna me lo hagan saber, para corregirlo, gracias.

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

un futuro incierto, un recuerdo que se desvanece como la oscuridad al amanecer, el inicio del aprendizaje para un elegido por los dioses

* * *

**Capitulo once: héroes del dolor**

* * *

Al atardecer, Einios se había dormido en brazos de Zeus, el mayor sabía que no aguantaría todo el día, por eso se lo devolvió a atenea, para que los llevara a casa, mientras ellos, terminaban de apreciar las festividades, al día siguiente continuarían, claro, pero por ese día, era mejor dejar dormir al menor, pero cuando atenea bajaba las escalinatas para volver a su templo, el niño despertó y pidió bajarse de sus brazos.

-¿dónde están?- pregunto

-¿quiénes?-

-ellos… lo que estaban peleando-

-ah, ahora está regresando a sus posadas para descansar para mañana…-

-me dormí…-

-no te preocupes, mañana podrás continuar viéndolos…-

-¿y quienes ganaron?-

-será mejor esperar para saberlo, ¿no crees?-

-pero, ¿podemos verlos?-

-no creo que sea conveniente bajar allí…- aclaro Aglauro- en los vestidores solo hay hombres…-

-pero…-

-¡mira, es ares!-exclamo el niño ignorando por completo a la sacerdotisa y señalando hacía por donde pasaba el dios, arrastrando su espada y dejando una marca en el suelo

-espera Einios!-exclamo mientras el niño corría hacia el temible dios, quien se giró a verle y se alejó un poco cuando este quiso agarrarlo

-¿qué quieres niño?-

-¿nos acompañas a los vestidores para ver a los gladiadores?-

-¿acaso a atenea le ha dado por entregarse a los placeres carnales?-pregunto burlón

-que gracioso eres, ares-respondió la diosa acercándose y cargando al niño

-¿que son placeres carnales?-

-nada, no escuches a este vergonzoso y reprochable ser, Einios…-

-pero si el mocoso ha preguntado- aclaro el dios-mira niño, si quieres puedo llevarlos a los vestidores, pero con una condición-

En ese momento, de su muñeca salió un rayo eléctrico que recorrió su brazo y su cuerpo estremeciéndolo

-¡maldición!-

-¿Hera controla tu comportamiento de nuevo, ares?- dijo en tono burlón

-sigue hablando lechuza y te partiré la madre-

Otro rayo lo hizo estremecerse

-¡ahh! ¡Estoy harto!- grito furioso

-controla tu vocabulario, ares, que no quiero que a Einios se le peguen tus mañas-

-¿nos acompañaras?-

-pero váyanse a la…-y antes de continuar, otro rayo lo ataco-está bien, está bien…-exclamo con molestia-vamos…-maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió dejar el estrado donde estaban los demás dioses y siguió al emocionado menor que saltaba de acá para allá, mientras jalaba de la mano a atenea y Aglauro los seguía en silencio.

Una escalera hacia el subterráneo, conducía hacia los vestidores eran una larga habitación, iluminada por las ventanillas que estaban casi en el techo, dos filas de bancas de madera corrían a cada lado de la habitación, y en estas, algunos de los competidores terminaban de asearse para retirarse después, mientras otros, platicaban tranquilos en las duchas.

Cuando el grupo entro, todos se pusieron de pie, y el silencio invadió el lugar, todos miraban atentos a los recién llegados e inmediatamente se arrodillaron, excepto los que estaban en la bañera, que solo se inclinaron ligeramente, mientras pequeños muros protegían su intimidad y la integridad mental de atenea y su sacerdotisa.

-¿en qué podemos serviles?- se acercó con timidez uno de los hombres

-¡¿es usted un gladiador?!-exclamo Einios emocionado

-así es pequeño, mi nombre es Anteo…-

-¿y has ganado muchas competencias?-

-pues sí, muchas…-

-¿y eres un héroe?-

-en mi ciudad, ¿y puedes decirme tu nombre?-

-Einios-

-muy bien Einios, ¿has visto las competencias?-

-¡si! pero me dormí…-

-te has dormido, ¿vendrás a vernos mañana?-

-si-

-entonces te dedicare uno de los juegos…-

-¿enserio?-

-claro, después de todo, eres mi nuevo amigo-

-¡sí!- salto emocionado

Cargo al niño sobre el hombro y se giró a sus compañeros

-amigos míos, déjenme presentarles a Einios, nuestro nuevo amigo, ha venido con los dioses a vernos, mañana demos lo mejor de nosotros por el-

-¡sí!- todos levantaron el puño mientras gritaban al unísono.

Una hora después, con todos los héroes marchados, atenea había recibido el urgente llamado de su padre, y tuvo que dejar a su sacerdotisa y al pequeño Einios, con el detestable ares, le suplico que los llevara al octavo templo, y el dios, ignorándola por completo, asintió mientras hacía girar su espada aburrido. Así que iban por los alrededores del coliseo, y por la cara irritada del dios, nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

Y el pequeño Einios, bueno él estaba más que feliz por ir junto al dios de la guerra, no sabía porque pero algo de él le atraía, así que aprovechaba cualquier momento para estar cerca.

Y mientras Aglauro no le quitaba la vista a su joven protegido, buscaba la razón por la que se encontraban allí, y el hecho que Einios pareciese tan feliz saltando alrededor de ares, pero ¿que era ese misticismo que los rodeaba?, como si algo en el destino los uniera, tal vez ningún dios pudo darse cuenta, porque estaba seguro que atenea ya hubiera acabado con ares, pero ella no era tan tonta, no era un dios, y su forma de vida la había obligado a ser más perceptiva de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, nada escapaba de su escrutinio, y aquel lazo que imperceptiblemente unía al dios y al niño, hacia estremecerle el corazón.

Tal vez debía consultarle a su diosa.

Tal vez debía guardar silencio, ocultando su prohibido amor.

-¡ares, ares, ares!-gritaba el niño al lado del dios, buscando llamar su atención

-¿qué quieres niño?-

-¿tú no me enseñaras a pelear?-

-déjame decirte algo mocoso…- se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del menor- las posibilidades de que yo quiera tenerte en mis campos de entrenamiento, y que llegues a tener siquiera la oportunidad, son muy remotas…- se volvió a poner de pie para continuar su camino.

-pero, ¿y si llego?- pregunto inflándolos cachetes

-atenea preferiría morir antes de dejarte- lo miro de lado

- quiero entrenar contigo- exclamo decidido mientras se paraba en frente del dios.

-pero yo no niño- respondió pasando por un lado para continuar caminando.

Bufo disgustado mientras miraba alejarse al dios, la sacerdotisa se había detenido cerca examinándolo con la mirada.

-Einios…-

-¿eh?-salió de su corto trance y se giró a la bella mujer.

-vamos…- le extendió la mano.

-¡sí!-sonrió emocionado aceptándola mano de la sacerdotisa y seguían a ares a donde sea que fuese.

-¡porfa, porfa, porfa!-exclamaba Einios al lado de ares, quien estaba apoyado contra un árbol del jardín del olimpo.

-¿no te cansas niño?-

-quiero entrenar contigo-

-me pregunto de dónde sacan los humanos tanta energía para insistir, mira, aremos esto, ve al riachuelo, trae dos peces plateados, y lo pensare-

-¡sí!-se echó a correr colina abajo.

-Einios, espera- se puso de pie para seguir al niño, pero un fuerte agarre la detuvo.

-espera guapa-

-disculpe señor ares, pero debo ir tras mi protegido-

-déjalo…-murmuro mientras escabullía sus manos bajo las pomposas vestimentas de la doncella, apoderándose de sus labios, de su cuerpo y de su corazón.

Levanto la mano y la bajo con furia, y la esfera colisiono contra la tierra causando un gran impacto, mientras su energía disipaba en los ventarrones que atravesaban el valle caucásico.

-¡Aglauro!- grito llorando, su joven mentalidad de infante, no podía concebir no volver a ver a quien fue la más cercana de sus amigas, pronto fue abrazado por la diosa, quien se enfocó en calmar el llanto de su pequeño.

-vamos Einios… no llores…todo está bien…-

Lo cargo, para regresarlo dentro del templo.

Mientras sentía su ser fundirse con el viento, vio una sombra que se paró delante suyo, llevaba armadura y lanza, mientras la capa roja y rota se mecía en un aire a muerte que envolvía a su portador.

Reconoció a aquel ser como el dios ares, quien la había amado bajo un árbol consagrado a Hera, mientras el joven protegido de los dioses buscaba incesantemente peces plateados en un riachuelo donde solo pasaban pequeños y diminutos pececillos, como los cola de espada, tetras y bettas.

Extendió su mano, buscando refugio, su interlocutor solo sonrió.

-no eres más que escoria inútil…- respondió mientras le daba la espalda y regresaba por donde vino

Las lágrimas invadieron su rostro al recordar que a ese dios le había entregado su vida, su amor, su juramento a atenea, todo, pero debió suponerlo, ares era conocido por eso mismo, jamás daba la cara por una mujer, a menos que estás fueran sus hijas, maldijo sus decisiones, sus deseos, su existencia, mientras su vida se consumía con la última brisa de la tarde.

Se movía incomodo entre las sabanas, las pesadillas volvían aparecer de nuevo, la inmensa oscuridad, las voces, los gritos, el dolor, las lágrimas que le calaban la piel, a veces se sentía caer eternamente en un profundo abismo, mientras imágenes pasaban frente a él, caras familiares que le dedicaban muradas enternecidas mientras los consumía la miseria y el dolor de no saber que les deparaba el destino, otras, sentía que podía correr allí, como si estuviera en mitad de una guerra, explosiones, alaridos, mas llanto, sangre, muerte, el ruido de espadas, escudos, héroes caídos en pie de guerra, entregando su vida por lo que más amaban.

Y allí estaba el, frente a un inmenso muro, la oscuridad lo rodeaba y no era más que una lucecilla que desaparecía por momentos de allí, pero ahora sentía el dolor en carne propia, las heridas de su cuerpo quemaban como metal al rojo vivo, sus ojos cansados de llorar, ahora permanecían fríos, sin vida, pero su corazón ardía, armonizado, buscando aquello que tanto anhelaba, y allí estaban ellos, de espaldas frente a él, uno se giró al último momento y le miro a los ojos y le sonrió, recordándole que siempre estaría allí para él, que sería su apoyo en las buenas y en las malas, que una vez le fallo, pero no volvería a hacerlo, tan expresivos eran sus ojos que no podía imaginar siquiera que estos empezaban a apagarse con el correr del tiempo.

Fríos, como siempre hubiesen estado, gélidos, ojos que derramaban lagrimas escarlatas en el alma, mientras esta cargaba piedras, enormes, con el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, una vida, por tantas miles, una lagrima, perderlos, no verlos jamás, solo para volver a ser quien fue por un instante.

Inalcanzable, de enormes alas de colores, volando hacia la inmensidad del cielo, siempre añorando aquel torbellino de emociones, regresando a su hogar, a los brazos de su madre.

Aquella mujer de largos cabellos negros, ondulados, atados en broches dorados, envestida en suaves telas blancas, piel nívea, ojos ámbar, hermosa.

Por un momento, creyó verla, sonriente al final del camino, esperándole, pero susurrándole que no corriera, que avanzara lento por la vida, disfrutando cada instante, y que se detuviera, para observar el paisaje que muchos se pierden encismados en sus propios mundos cegados por el cansancio de sobrevivir.

Y despertó de golpe, llorando, con fiebre, mientras una voz hablaba a sus oídos imperceptiblemente.

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

mil disculpas por tardar, pero tenia que estudiar a full, mi examen esta próximo y quiero entrar de una vez a la uni para estar mas desocupada hasta comenzar las clases(XDD)

pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, igualmente, gracias por leer y dedicarle unos minutos a este capitulo

* * *

se me cuidan mucho, mucho, mucho.

besos y abrazos.

bye bye.

muahh.


	12. Aprendiendo a Volar

**disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes, sino a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por ellos.

* * *

He revisado una y otra vez los errores, ¿pero seré tan siega como para no verlas?, ruego si encuentras alguna me lo hagan saber, para corregirlo, gracias.

* * *

**HISTORIAS DE FAMILIA: EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

* * *

un futuro incierto, un recuerdo que se desvanece como la oscuridad al amanecer, el inicio del aprendizaje para un elegido por los dioses

* * *

**Capitulo doce: aprendiendo a volar**

* * *

-¿Hermes, que haces?- pregunto al ver al dios flotar, mientras colocaba unos libros en las altas estanterías.

-pues limpio…-respondió continuando con su tarea.

-¿y cómo haces para volar?-

-uso estas alas- las señaló sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía

-¿me enseñas a cómo?-

-¿para qué querrías volar, Einios?, después de todo, no tienes alas-

-es que se ve tan divertido cuando vuelas, no tocas el suelo y llegas a dónde quieres, yo tengo que usar mis pies y me canso-

-no es la gran cosa…-respondió tomando algunos libros y bajando junto al menor-te lo digo enserio, no es divertido…-

-ah, ¿porque te hacen apilar libros en las estanterías altas?-

-así es, todo el mundo quiere que les alcances cosas que ellos no pueden alcanzar-

-¿y tú puedes alcanzar las estrellas?-

-¿las estrellas? No, no, están muy arriba-

-¿no puedes alcanzarlas?-

-pues no, pero, ¿para qué querrías alcanzarlas?-

-para que todos me recordaran, a ustedes todos los recuerdan y los quieren, pero nadie sabe de mí-

-Einios…-

-…-

-aun te falta crecer, cuando seas grande, serás un héroe que todos recordaran, Einios…- se agacho hasta quedar a su altura

-pero falta mucho tiempo…-

-¿y para que querrías que pasara tan rápido?, si no fueras niño, no podrías jugar con tus amigos, tendrías muchas responsabilidades y nadie disculparía tus travesuras…-

-es que estoy cansado de ser chiquito, todos me jalan de los cachetes y me dicen cosita rica, y se ríen de lo que digo, y no me hacen caso-

-pero Einios, eso es porque aun eres joven, cuando crezcas te darás cuenta que todos te respetaran, estas entrenado con artemisa y apolo, eso te hará más fuerte, pero sigues siendo un niño, no te preocupes por cosas tan vánales como esas, disfruta el tiempo que tienes libre…-

-con Aglauro si era divertido, con ella si podía jugar, pero Herse y Pandraso están muy ocupadas, ama se pasa en la tierra mucho tiempo y casi no la veo…-

-¿y que te gustaría jugar?- pregunto dejando los libros en el suelo.

-¿jugaras conmigo?-

-claro, mucho trabajo por hoy día- se puso de pie y tomando al niño de la mano, lo saco de allí, hacia los jardines, para buscar algo con que entretener al menor hasta que artemisa llegara por él-

El jardín del templo de Hermes eran extensos círculos que flotaban en el aire, rodeados por barandas de mármol que marcaban el límite, espacios llenos de hierbas y flores, y algún que otro templillo o pilares caídos, lo que Einios desfrutaba de aquel lugar, era que podía correr y saltas entre los jardines flotantes e imaginar que volaba por esos cortos segundos, la nada bajo sus pies le encantaba y Hermes pudo darse cuenta de esto.

-¡Hermes!-se acercó luego de pasar jugando buen rato- ¿dónde están Helina y Melania?-

-deben estar con Quirón-

-estábamos…-respondieron dos voces atrás, eran las dos jóvenes hijas del dios del comercio, su madre, una ninfa, las abandono al poco tiempo de nacer, gemelas de rulos dorados y ojos naranjas, hermosas, con túnicas cortas que cubrían sus esbeltos cuerpos, y alas sonrosadas

-¡Helina, Melania!-sonrió corriendo hacia ellas para abrazarlas, hace mucho tiempo que no las veía y las extrañaba, y estas correspondieron, porque Einios era como el hermano pequeño que no tenían, era su adoración.

-¡cómo has crecido!-exclamo la mayor de ambas-cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-¡estas grandote!- sonrió Melania, mientras llenaban de besos y arrumacos al niño, quien no parecía cansado de recibir caricias de esas dos.

Después de una pequeña conversación, Hermes le contaba historias a los tres, quienes parecían no cansarse de escuchar sus alocadas aventuras.

-y después me perseguía una estampida de toros…-

-eres gracioso tío Hermes- agrego Einios que no dejaba de reír

-¡no imaginas cuanto!-respondió el dios a carcajada limpia

Cuando se hubieron tranquilizado, recostados contra el pasto, buscaban formas en las nubes en el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer, las gemelas reían al encontrar figuras graciosas y Hermes las acompañaba, Einios también reía, pero no podía despegar los ojos del cielo, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Helina, quien estaba a su lado.

-¡mira, es un conejito!- señalaba al interminable cielo

-y allí hay un mazapán-

Todos miraron a la menor de las gemelas y se echaron a reír con ganas, eso no tenía nada de sentido

-¿y tú, Einios, que vez?-

-estrellas…- respondió en voz baja y todos se silenciaron atónitos mientras lo miraban desconcertados

-¿estrellas?- volvió la vista al cielo, pensando

-vamos…-se levanto

-¿a dónde?-pregunto Helina

-Einios, hoy... aprenderás a volar-

Se quitó el cinto de oro que estaba atado en su cintura y se lo coloco al niño, rápidamente dos tiras recorrieron su espalda formando una "x" y volviéndose a juntar en su pecho, y dos alas crecieron rápidamente, pequeñas, que se batían inexpertas.

-¡son alas!- exclamo emocionado mientras se elevaba pocos centímetros, para asustarse y caer de nuevo

-tranquilo Einios, debes ir paso a paso- abrió su enormes alas, y las gemelas le siguieron- ven…- le extendió la mano

-si-

Le tomo de la mano y lentamente empezaron a elevarse, poco a poco empezaron a alejarse, subiendo cada vez más.

Una vez lo suficientemente arriba, desde donde solo se observaba la tierra y las montañas no eran más que machas y las nubes los rodeaban, se detuvieron.

Aun agarrando al niño, lo puso frente a él.

-debes hacerlo con cuidado, mueve tus nuevas alas lentamente y después te soltare-

El niño obedeció tal cual le habían dicho y cuando creyó que ya estaba listo, Hermes lo soltó con cuidado, pero dejo de batir las alas y Hermes lo sostuvo otra vez

-no debes dejar de batir las alas…-

-si…-

Y empezaron a surcar el cielo, pero no soltaba al niño de las manos, porque no lo creía preparado aun, y Einios no dejaba de reír emocionado de estar allí, mientras metía su mano libre en las nubes y lo que creía que agarraba desaparecía, daban volteretas y lentamente la tarde cayo, subieron más arriba, donde un arcoíris coronaba las nubes, despidiendo al sol

-¡mira Einios!- señalo arriba, -yo creo que serás capaz de alcanzarlas- exclamo Hermes

El niño observo y diviso la primera estrella de la tarde.

Una y otra vez el incesante frio golpeaba su rostro, luego sentía ráfagas de fuego, aquella oscuridad que continuaba rodeándolo no parecía querer marcharse, el dolor era perturbaste

-Einios… Einios…-

Se giraban a todos lado, buscando el origen de aquella voz

-¿¡Aglauro, donde estas!?-

-aquí, Einios, no me he ido…-

-¿dónde?, no puedo verte- empezó a llorar

-no llores Einios, puede que ya no me veas, pero no me he ido de tu lado-

-¿siempre?

-así es… he visto todo lo que haces-

-me siento solo-

-no lo estas, estoy aquí… y siempre lo estaré, nadie puede apartarme-

-te busque por todos lados… ama no quiso decirme dónde estabas… imagine que estabas muy ocupada para venir a verme…-

-lo se… pero si me buscas dentro de tu corazón, me encontraras…-la voz se desvanecía poco a poco

-¿¡a donde te vas!?-

-vuélvete el orgullo de los hombres, Einios…-

-¡vuelve!-

Luego sintió que tocaba tierra, se oían sollozos, se acercó a la orilla del abismo y vio largas filas de personas que desaparecían en un hueco oscuro, del que nada podía regresar.

-mi cuerpo desaparecerá, pero mi alma estará por siempre a tu lado…- una luz brillante sobre su cabeza le atrajo- por siempre…-sintió el delicado contacto de unos labios en su cabeza, mientras desaparecía de allí y ahora todo estaba iluminado, la paz que se percibía era reconfortante, podía oír el trino de las aves, agua correr y unas voces murmurar a lo lejos.

Vio a dos jóvenes que se sonreían orgullosos.

-¿pelearas a mi lado?- pregunto uno

-por siempre y para siempre…- respondió y chocaron sus puños, sellando su promesa

Reconoció entre los dos, a quien le hubiese sonreído ante aquel muro de oscuridad perpetúa, aquellos dos se giraron y empezaron a alejarse

-¡espera!- grito y ambos se voltearon, le pareció que le miraban, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era así, miraban a alguien más, alguien que estaba su lado, ¿en qué momento, aquel chico de rebeldes cabellos se había parado a su lado?, estaba llorando, había oído todo, y le había dolido.

-¿has escuchado todo?- pregunto uno de ellos

Aquel muchacho simplemente no dijo nada, las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¡oye tú!- quiso decir, pero este ya se había girado y alejado corriendo

-¡espera!-grito siguiéndolo

-¿qué haces aquí, te has perdido?- pregunto el que se quedara allí, acercándose

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo

-¿cómo te llamas pequeño?-

-Einios-

-Einios, mucho gusto, yo soy…- la oscuridad lo rodeo una vez más y solo escucho que lo llamaban, pero perdió la conciencia, sumiéndose en el sueño que hace días lo había abandonado

Pisaron tierra, mientras artemisa ya los esperaba allí, Einios dormía entre sus brazos, cansados por la travesía

-espero que no haya ocasionado problemas-

-ninguno, artemisa- respondió

-entonces creo que puedo llevármelo- Hermes le paso al niño- vaya, hace días que no duerme bien…-

-entonces será una buena oportunidad que recupere energías-

-opino lo mismo, gracias por cuidarlo, ahora me marcho…-

Los tres se quedaron de pie mirando a la diosa alejarse

-es la primera vez que le prestas a alguien tu cinturón, papá-

-lo se… pero ese niño es especial, tiene algo que no sé cómo describir…-

-tal vez por eso llego a manos de atenea…-

-puede ser…- respondió- pero algo más grande que nosotros lo rodea…-

-a veces el destino es desconcertante…- opino Melania

-lo es…- respondió Helina, los tres se quedaron viendo como el sol terminaba de desaparecer, dando paso a la noche

-lo juro, había un niño aquí…- exclamo cuando su amigo regreso.

-¿estas seguro?- miro a su alrededor sin encontrar al dichoso niño.

-si, no estoy loco...-

-bueno, ¿y quien era?-

-no lo se, me dijo su nombre y cuando le iba a decir el mio, desapareció-

-ya lo encontraras... ahora hay que volver-

se alejaron hacia la pequeña edificación, hablando sobre los extraños sucesos de los últimos dias.

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

esta es mi forma de disculparme, espero subir lo siguientes bien los termine de escribir.

mientras tanto, disfruten de sus adorables vidas, no sean vagos como yo, que estudiando tan poco como yo, quiero entrar a la universidad

* * *

bueno, se cuidan full, los quiero.

besos y abrazos.

muahh.


End file.
